Truly, Madly, Deeply II
by Mahanny
Summary: La chica sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Le dio la sensación de que le faltaba el aire y de que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Scorpius ya la había alcanzado. -Lily. Lily se giró y se encontró con aquella mirada de color gris que la había desarmado tantas veces. Ya no se acordaba lo que era que los ojos de Scorpius penetraran en los suyos sin reparo alguno.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius & Lily.  
Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, así como el argumento inicial.  
Recomendación: Haber leído previamente 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'

TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY II

I.

La verdad es que a Lily no le podía ir mejor. El séptimo y último curso acababa de empezar y estaba preparada para afrontarlo con entereza. Ese verano, Albus le había pedido matrimonio a Mary ante la sorpresa de todos, por lo que su amiga estaba más estresada que de costumbre. A Lily le hizo tanta ilusión que decidió encargarse de todos los preparativos, por lo que imaginaos el dúo dinámico en el colegio.

Además había sido elegida capitana del equipo de Quidditch y prefecta de Gryffindor. En resumen, todo era maravillas en la vida de la chica.

-Me despedí de Albus ayer y ya me ha enviado una carta suya en el correo esta mañana. ¿Lo ves normal? – le preguntó Mary camino a clase de Encantamientos. Lily sonrió con cierta tristeza y Mary se percató de ello. - ¡Dios, lo siento! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname, Lily, soy una torpe y una bocazas… - Lily negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.  
-Albus es un trozo de pan, no hay duda alguna.

Pero Mary no se sintió tranquila hasta que pasaron unas cuantas clases y pudo comprobar que Lily estaba bien. Os preguntaréis el porqué de todo esto. Supongo que muchos de vosotros recordaréis todo lo que ocurrió hace dos años. El último año de Scorpius Malfoy en el colegio había sido crucial para ambos. Fue un año de confesiones, de peleas que no cesaban y una lucha no verbal para que aquello saliera bien. Scorpius intentó conquistar a Lily durante todo el año y no le hizo falta conseguirlo, pues ella ya estaba enamorada de él hacía bastante tiempo. El único problema era que Lily no se atrevió a dar el paso y decirle que ella también lo quería hasta finales de curso, específicamente la última semana de curso, cuando se llevó a cabo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos celebrado aquel año, en el que Scorpius había participado y ganado con éxito.

El verano que siguió supuso dos meses del noviazgo más cursi y romántico para los dos tórtolos. Los padres de Lily aceptaron aquello con respeto, Rose estaba casi más contenta que ellos, a Albus se le seguía haciendo raro verlos tontear aquí y allá en sus narices, y James… Bueno, James lo encajó como pudo pero también con respeto. Teddy fue el que más disfrutó de la situación, picando a cada momento a Lily y sacando a relucir el tema de la notita de las vacaciones de Pascua pasadas mientras que Scorpius intentaba cambiar de tema y la chica se ponía roja de la cabeza a los pies.

Sin embargo, eso fue todo. Dos meses que acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Scorpius se debía mudar a Francia durante al menos un año para continuar sus estudios allí y, aunque ambos sabían que sería complicado, decidieron intentarlo y seguir con aquella relación fantasma aunque fuese a distancia. El chico le prometió que le escribiría cada semana, pero ya sabéis lo que ocurre con las promesas, que la mayoría no se cumplen. Scorpius desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Dejó de enviarle cartas a Lily después de estar fuera un mes y todo quedó en el olvido. La chica, como era de esperar, pasó la peor época de su vida. Odió a Scorpius por creer en él y a sí misma por haberlo permitido. Entonces se obligó a dejar de creer en el amor y sobretodo en los hombres.

Lily lo recordaba de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, qué haría y si estaría bien. En momentos de debilidad sacaba del baúl el álbum que le había regalado y que habían rellenado rápidamente con fotografías de todo tipo: divertidas, tristes, emotivas, cariñosas y apasionadas. También leía el "te quiero" que había escrito en la última carta que le había mandado. Luego se culpaba por todo eso, insultándose a sí misma y dándose cabezazos contra la pared.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello y ella necesitaba comenzar de nuevo. ¿Y qué mejor que preparar la boda de su hermano y su mejor amiga? Aunque a decir verdad, por mucho que eso la entretuviera, no podía evitar sentirse mal de vez en cuando al ver tanto amor empalagoso y acordarse de sus momentos con Scorpius, como la primera vez que la besó o como cuando la seguía por cada pasillo del castillo, cosa que tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

-¿Estás bien, Lils? – le preguntó Mary mientras se sentaban para cenar. La chica asintió con la cabeza. – Arriba ese ánimo, ¡enseguida empezarán los partidos de Quidditch y tenemos que vencer a Ravenclaw en el primero!  
-¿He oído bien, Mary? – preguntó Lysander, apareciendo de pronto con las cejas alzadas.  
-Sí, muy bien, Lysander. ¿O qué te crees? ¿Qué tu equipo va a ganar a los leones? – le preguntó mientras el chico se sentaba entre ellas y cogía la rosquilla que Lily tenía en la mano y estaba a punto de comer.  
-¡Ilusa! – exclamó masticando. – Lily no es tan buena cazadora – le susurró haciéndose escuchar. Lily lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.  
-Cuida tus palabras si no quieres morir atragantado con la rosquilla que me acabas de robar.  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué pasa que estás tan susceptible, pelirroja?

Lily dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Se sentía mareada. Se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. Lysander miró a Mary con el ceño fruncido.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó.  
-¡Qué va! – intentó excusarla Mary. – Es que el fin de las vacaciones la estresa un poco, ya la conoces.

Lysander se levantó y la siguió hasta que la alcanzó mientras subía las escaleras del vestíbulo.

-Hey, Lils, ¿estás bien?  
-Sí, perdona. Es que no me encuentro muy bien – dijo.  
-¡Entonces yo te subiré los ánimos! Vamos, ¿qué te apetece? ¿Alguna broma pesada a Filch? ¿O mejor damos una vuelta en escoba? No hace mucho frío.  
-Te lo agradezco, Lysander, pero…  
-Pero nada, ¡vamos!

Lysander la cogió de la manga de la túnica y se la llevó fuera del castillo. En quince minutos, los dos estaban sentados en uno de los tejados más altos. La verdad es que no había estado tan mal, y a Lily le había servido para despejar sus ideas un poco. Además, era muy fácil estar con Lysander, ya que aunque hubieran largos silencios entre su conversación, no parecía importarle. Lily tomó aire mientras el viento le alborotaba el pelo.

-Oye, el sábado vamos a salir unos amigos y yo y vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿te apetece venir? Mary también está invitada, claro.  
-Sí, supongo.  
-Vamos a ir a un bar en el que han puesto un billar. ¿Sabes lo que es? Es un artefacto muggle. Si te soy sincero, soy todo un as jugando.

Lily lo miró y se dio cuenta de que a veces la forma en la que hablaba le recordaba un poco a Scorpius. Sobre todo cuando se jactaba de sus capacidades, por ejemplo.

-No sé lo que es un billar – dijo.  
-Ya lo verás cuando vayamos. Y además te puedo enseñar a jugar. Siempre que me dejes poner las manos sobre ti. Creo que es esencial si quieres que te enseñe.

Lysander la miró con picardía y Lily se rascó la nuca. A esas alturas ese tipo de comentarios no le afectaban lo más mínimo después de todos los disparates que Scorpius había soltado cuando estaba con ella.

-Dile a tus hormonas que se relajen, anda.

El chico soltó una carcajada limpia y sana. Libre de preocupaciones. Algo que ella anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lysander se removió sobre las tejas y resbaló un poco. Lily le cogió de la camiseta instintivamente para evitar que se cayera.

-¿Quieres tener cuidado, por favor?  
-Diría que estás demasiado preocupada por mí, Lily. Tranquila, solo ha sido un resbalón.

_-¿No has pensado en tu familia o en tus amigos? ¿O simplemente en el riesgo del torneo?  
-Diría que una chica está preocupada por mí. – contestó él ignorando sus preguntas, y dando un paso adelante para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Lily notó cómo sus piernas dejaban de ser estables y comenzaba a temblar.  
-No estoy hablando de mí, idiota. Hablo de tus padres, de Albus y Rose, ¡incluso de mi familia que te ha cogido cariño!  
-¿Y tú no entras en esa categoría, Potter?_

Lily sacudió la cabeza intentando que aquellos recuerdos se borraran de su memoria.

-Se ha hecho un poco tarde. Y además está empezando a hacer frío. Aunque si prefieres quedarte… yo puedo darte un poco de calor.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, soltó aire enfadada y se puso de pie con cuidado.

-Bájame, anda.

El chico cogió la escoba y subió, esperó a que Lily se colocara tras él.

-Agárrate fuerte.

Lysander dirigió la escoba hacia abajo. Lily notó cómo el viento le azotaba en la cara hasta que el chico aterrizó en el suelo frente a la puerta del castillo. Estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad y volar era una de las cosas que mejor le hacían sentir.

-Gracias.  
-Ha sido un placer.  
-Bueno… Buenas noches, Lysander.  
-Buenas noches, Lily.

La chica cruzó la puerta del castillo mientras Lysander la observaba con confusión. No sabía qué le pasaba a Lily pero pensaba averiguarlo. No era normal que su amiga estuviera tan cabizbaja durante tanto tiempo. Habían comenzado a ser más cercanos el día en el que ambos chocaron en uno de los partidos de Quidditch del año pasado, así que ya iba siendo hora de que confiara más en él y le contara lo que le perturbaba de esa manera. Se echó la escoba al hombro justo cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-Perdona.

Lysander giró y se encaró con un chico no mucho mayor que él que ocultaba el rostro con la capucha de su capa. Llevaba un maletín en la mano y cojeaba un poco.

-¿Eres alumno? – preguntó un poco aturdido. Lysander asintió con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar? Soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
-¡Perdone! Enseguida lo ayudo, profesor.

Lysander dejó que el chico se apoyara sobre él y cargó con su maletín. Cuando dejó caer la capucha hacia atrás una vez que los iluminó la luz del vestíbulo, pudo reconocerlo de inmediato.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Todo el colegio parecía en ebullición. Lily no entendía el porqué de los cuchicheos y las risitas entre la mayoría del sector femenino y las habladurías del masculino.

-Se trata del nuevo profesor de Defensa – explicó Mary mientras se dirigían hacia el aula de Pociones. – Dicen que es atractivo y guapísimo, así que ya puedes imaginarte cómo están las hormonas de todas las chicas del colegio.  
-Será divertido verlo, entonces – dijo animada Lily.

Cuando las chicas salieron de las mazmorras, vieron a Lysander bajando las escaleras con un compañero de su casa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que le gustas. – murmuró Mary.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-Sí, en realidad creo le gustas desde hace bastante tiempo, pero le da corte decírtelo.  
-Mary, no alucines.  
-Ya verás que en cuanto te vea viene hacia aquí.

Lysander se despidió de su compañero y vio a las chicas. Con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia ellas. Mary miró por el rabillo del ojo satisfecha mientras Lily decidía ignorarla.

-¿Qué tal, chicas? ¿Te contó Lily nuestro plan para el sábado, Mary?  
-Mm, no. Creo que no me ha dicho nada – dijo la chica mirando a Lily.  
-Se me olvidó. Lysander nos invita a ir a Hogsmeade con él. A un pub, ¿no? – le preguntó al chico.  
-Así es – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Suena bien – dijo Mary. – Em… Tengo que ayudar a Hagrid con una cosa, nos vemos luego, chicos.  
-Hasta luego, Mary.

Lily le lanzó a su amiga una mirada asesina mientras la chica salía por la puerta del castillo.

-¿Tienes clase, Lils?  
-No, tengo hora libre. Tenía pensado ir a la biblioteca y adelantar algo de trabajo, ya sabes.  
-Te acompaño.

Lily no sabía cómo decirle a Lysander que quería estar sola, pero si lo hacía parecería muy arisca y maleducada, así que asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron hacia la susodicha sala.

-¡Lily!

La chica se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido. Lysander la imitó y se giró para ver quién era el que la había llamado.

-Vaya, es el nuevo profesor, ¿no? Aquel chico que ganó el torneo hace dos años.

La chica sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Le dio la sensación de que le faltaba el aire y de que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Scorpius ya la había alcanzado.

-Lily.

Lysander los miró a ambos y le pareció raro que el profesor la llamara por su nombre y no por su apellido, aunque luego recordó que el chico era amigo de su hermano y lo trataban como si fuera uno más de la familia. Lily se giró y se encontró con aquella mirada de color gris que la había desarmado tantas veces. Ya no se acordaba lo que era que los ojos de Scorpius penetraran en los suyos sin reparo alguno. El rubio la miró sin saber qué decir, aunque se hubiera estado preparando mentalmente para aquel encuentro durante días. Lily estaba paralizada, pero le apetecía salir corriendo. Ella tampoco sabía qué decir, pero si no hacía algo en aquel momento se derrumbaría frente a él y eso no lo podía permitir. Lily se aclaró la garganta y relajó los hombros.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.  
-Soy el nuevo profesor, Lily. Me habría gustado contártelo personalmente pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Te he estado buscando esta mañana pero ha sido imposible encontrarte.  
-¿Cómo está su pierna, profesor? – preguntó Lysander intentando ser educado.  
-Mejor ahora que le ha echado un vistazo Poppy.  
-Me alegro – dijo Lysander. - ¿Vamos, Lily? – le preguntó.  
-¿Te importa si nos vemos luego?

Lily miró con cierto reparo a Lysander y el chico, un poco confuso, asintió con la cabeza. Se alejó por el pasillo mirando de vez en cuando a los dos antes de entrar a la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de…?  
-Lily, deja que te lo explique antes de que te pongas como una energúmena, por favor.  
-Mira, le he dicho eso a Lysander para que se fuera y no tuviera que aguantar esto. Pero yo tampoco pienso aguantarlo, la verdad. Hazme un favor e ignórame mientras estés aquí.

Lily se iba a marchar pero Scorpius la agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo. Lily se soltó apretando la mandíbula y mirándolo con rabia.

-Lily, tranquilízate y deja de comportarte como una cría.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta sin creer que le hubiera hablado así.

-Te aseguro que intenté avisarte.  
-¿Y a mí qué me importa? Yo lo que quiero es que no estés aquí, que no seas real y, que si lo eres, desaparezcas.  
-Pero, ¿a qué viene tu actitud? ¿No piensas dejarme hablar?

Lily lo miró incrédula.

-Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde lo que pasó hace un año, Scorpius. ¿Te acuerdas de las cartas semanales que me ibas a enviar? ¿De que estábamos juntos? ¿Te acuerdas de que me dejaste tirada como una imbécil en cuanto te fuiste? ¿O se te ha olvidado?

Scorpius miró a Lily sin saber qué decir. La chica lo miraba enfadada.

-Desapareciste como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. ¿Tanto te costaba contactar conmigo? Sé que a Albus le seguías enviando cartas, así que no trates de mentirme poniendo alguna excusa barata. Ni siquiera me diste una explicación, no te despediste… Nada de nada.  
-Solo lo hice porque no quería encadenarte a algo tan inestable en aquel momento. Estábamos lejos y no era justo que esperaras una carta cada semana y luego no hicieras nada.  
-Lo que no es justo es que no me preguntaras lo que yo quería. ¡Dejé que me convencieras a final del curso porque decías que todo saldría bien! Tendría que haber sido más sensata y mandarte a la mierda a tiempo. En realidad tengo yo toda la culpa.  
-No vengo con intención de molestarte, Lily. Supongo que habrás rehecho tu vida, no quiero que pienses que voy a exigirte nada.  
-¡Faltaba más!  
-Entonces, ¿la has rehecho? Ese chico… ¿estáis juntos?

Lily no podía creer que se atreviera a preguntarle sobre su vida privada, pues no tenía derecho alguno después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Es Lysander Scamander. El hijo de mi madrina.  
-¿El hijo de Luna? Uno de los gemelos, ¿no?

Lily asintió con la cabeza callada, pero sabía que Scorpius seguía esperando una respuesta por su parte.

-Es solo un amigo.

Scorpius pareció relajarse un poco.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Lily. - ¿Estás con alguien que tus padres sí aprueben?  
-Lily, sabes que el único que se oponía era mi padre. Y no es que se opusiera, es solo que…  
-Es solo que no quería que estuvieras conmigo ni en broma.  
-Es cierto que no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no tuvo nada que ver en lo que ocurrió. Yo no habría permitido que Draco se interpusiera entre nosotros.  
-Lo hizo cuando te convenció para que te fueras a estudiar a Francia.  
-Eso fue decisión mía. Y no, no estoy con nadie.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que no has estado con nadie desde que te fuiste? – le preguntó Lily son sarcasmo.  
-Así es.

Lily no sabía si creerle o no, pero no tuvo más remedio.

-Lily, sé que… todo lo que pasó… Te traté mal y lo sé. Pero, podríamos intentar ser amigos.

Lily lo miró estupefacta.

-¿Amigos? ¿En serio?  
-Sí, por intentarlo no pasa nada, ¿no? – preguntó.  
-Entonces a partir de ahora yo te cuento con quién me enrollo y tú me cuentas quién es la chica que te gusta, y yo, si puedo, te ayudo a que te líes con ella. Y nos pasamos todo el día juntos, pero sin tocarnos, ¿no? Como amigos.

Scorpius la miró con ganas de abrazarla.

-Ya sé que no es fácil, pero mejor que estar todo el día tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza…  
-Scorpius, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y nunca podremos serlo. Porque cuando te miro y pienso que no estamos juntos, me duele. Así que no me pidas que intente que sea tu amiga porque no puedo. – Lily lo miró con los ojos llorosos. – No puedo.

Lily dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a Scorpius solo y quieto en el pasillo.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Aquella noche dormir no resultó ser nada fácil. Lily había tenido pesadillas y, cuando no, permanecía despierta mirando hacia el techo y recordando momentos que ambos habían protagonizado Scorpius y ella. Aún no se hacía a la idea de que tendría que verlo cada día de aquel último año. No sabía qué cara pondría cuando tuviera que aguantar horas mientras él impartía su clase delante de ella y esta se limitaba a escuchar y tomar apuntes. Cuando los primeros rayos de luz entraron por la ventana, Lily cerró los ojos sintiéndolos doler. Las sábanas de su cama estaban tan desordenadas que indicaban perfectamente todas las vueltas que Lily había dado aquella noche.

Las chicas se encontraban desayunando cuando las lechuzas entraron anunciando la llegada del correo. Una carta le cayó en la cabeza a Mary y esta miró a su lechuza con desaprobación. La chica desplegó el pergamino y leyó atenta al ver que el remitente era Albus.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó Lily mientras se llevaba su taza de chocolate caliente a los labios.  
-Al contrario. Me ha propuesto una fecha para la boda.  
-¿¡Cuál, cuál!? Tu madrina y principal encargada del evento debe saberlo.  
-El 30 de marzo, en las vacaciones de Pascua.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! Dios mío, ¡tengo que empezar a preparar todo! Solo quedan cinco meses, ¿ahora qué?  
-Tranquilízate, Lily, aún queda mucho tiempo. –Mary continuó leyendo.- Vaya, dice algo más que creo que no te va a gustar ni pizca.  
-Como Albus se atreva a quitarme mi puesto de organizadora, le…  
-No, pero me comunica que su padrino será Scorpius, y que él también desea organizarse de ciertos aspectos de la boda…

Lily rechinó los dientes y golpeó la mesa con las manos.

-Maldito sea ese entrometido mete-en-todo.  
-No tenía ni idea de que volvería a Inglaterra.  
-Pero, ¿es que aún no te has enterado? No solo ha vuelto a Inglaterra, sino que se encuentra en Hogwarts. Él es el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Mary se quedó boquiabierta ante semejante nueva. Dejó caer el pergamino sobre la mesa mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores. Sin embargo, él no se encontraba desayunando con sus demás colegas.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Mary.  
-Resulta que ayer me lo encontré de camino a la biblioteca. Tuvo el descaro de buscarme para saludarme e intentar justificar lo que hizo hace dos años.  
-¡Venga ya! –Exclamó la morena.- Así que por eso esta noche has murmurado su nombre tantas veces…

Lily se puso roja de pies a cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-Y… ¿estás bien, Lily? – preguntó la chica temerosa. Lily se quedó callada durante unos segundos sin saber qué responder, o más bien sin querer hacerlo.  
-Es Scorpius, Mary. Nunca estaré bien sabiendo que está aquí. Su sola presencia me martiriza y me da dolor de cabeza.

Y así fue. A Lily le costó horrores concentrarse y prestar atención en cada clase. Pero lo peor fue cuando tuvo que entrar al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras evitando la mirada del chico. Se sentó con Mary en uno de los pupitres más alejados, y Lysander había aprovechado para sentarse con uno de sus compañeros en el de al lado. De vez en cuando llamaba a Lily o le pinchaba con la pluma para llamar su atención, pero Lily se había armado de paciencia para no darle una colleja y obligarle a parar. Cuando la clase finalizó, Lily recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió del aula sin siquiera esperar a su amiga. Lysander se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue en su busca, mientras que Mary se detuvo a petición de Scorpius.

-Mary, me alegra mucho verte – le dijo. - ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien. Ya me he enterado de que Albus te ha pedido que seas su padrino.  
-Sí, hace una semana me escribió pidiéndomelo.  
-No sé si lo sabes, pero Lily es mi madrina.  
-Sí, era de suponer y estaba al tanto – dijo.  
-¿Cómo os vais a apañar vosotros dos para organizar la ceremonia juntos? – le preguntó desconfiadamente.  
-Ya se me ocurrirá algo – respondió el rubio mientras cerraba su maletín.  
-¿Cómo es que te han concedido el puesto, Scorpius? – preguntó Mary. – Eres muy joven para ocuparlo, ¿no?  
-Yo se lo pedí a McGonagall como un favor personal.  
-Scorpius, ¿a qué has venido realmente a Hogwarts?

Scorpius sabía que eso era lo que en verdad interesaba a Mary y que ansiaba conocer la respuesta para estar en guardia.

-No he venido a hacerle daño, si es lo que te preocupa. – respondió.  
-El problema es que ya se lo has hecho.  
-Mary, sé que puede parecer que no, pero yo sigo…  
-Sé que sigues enamorado de ella, lo que sigo sin entender es qué ocurrió para que te fueras de ese modo dejándola así.  
-Pero, ¿qué es lo que no entendéis? ¿Habrías preferido que le escribiera todo el tiempo obligándola a no vivir como se merecía? No podía permitir que estuviera atada a algo que en ese momento era muy inestable.  
-¿Y ahora? Ahora no estás en Francia, así que, ¿qué pretendes? Porque tampoco es justo que vuelvas con el fin de recuperar algo de lo que tú mismo te deshiciste.

Scorpius miró a Mary comprendiendo que tenía razón por más que le pesara. No venía con el propósito de que Lily siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por él, pero no podía negar que albergaba esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Sé que no tengo ningún derecho en hacer eso, Mary. Pero ambos sabemos que estas cosas no se pueden controlar, y que si Lily quiere…  
-Dudo que quiera. Y si lo hiciera es porque volverías a presionarla para que te concediera una segunda oportunidad.

A Mary no le gustaba decirle las cosas así al chico, al fin y al cabo ellos también eran amigos, pero lo hacía con el único objetivo de proteger a su amiga de otra recaída. Scorpius la miró un poco nervioso y desesperanzado.

-Tú eres su mejor amiga, Mary. ¿Sabes si ella…?  
-¿Si te sigue queriendo? – terminó la pregunta ella. – Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Tengo clase, Scorpius. Espero que no hayas venido para nada malo, de verdad que no.

Mary salió del aula dejando a un Scorpius confundido y preocupado.

-Vamos, Lils. Demos un paseo por los jardines ahora que todavía no hace mucho frío – le dijo Lysander dejando caer el brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y acercándose a ella peligrosamente.  
-Lo que deberías hacer – la chica se quitó el brazo de Lysander de encima y lo empujó para alejarlo un poco de ella – es prepararte para el partido de Quidditch de este sábado en vez de seguirme día y noche. ¿O acaso fuiste perrito faldero en otra vida?

Lysander soltó una carcajada ante la resistencia que oponía Lily.

-Prométeme algo. Gane quien gane ese partido, no rechazarás mi invitación de ir a Hogsmeade por la tarde.  
-¿Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó.  
-No quiero que te enfades conmigo si gano.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Baja esos humos, Lysander.  
-Como quieras, pelirroja.  
-Perdonad – dijo Mary alcanzándolos mientras observaba cómo el chico volvía a colocar su brazo sobre el hombro de Lily sin que la chica se diera cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos. – Estaba hablando con un compañero.  
-Estábamos comentando el partido del sábado. ¿Tú por quién apuestas, Mary? – preguntó el chico.  
-La duda ofende, Lysander – dijo Mary con una ceja alzada.

Scorpius apareció en el vestíbulo con su maletín y observó cómo Lysander y Lily estaban demasiado juntos y el chico descansaba el brazo sobre su hombro. La pelirroja, que había estado ensimismada, miró al chico sin tapujos. Scorpius no sonrió, sino que la miró completamente con un semblante serio e inexpresivo. Lily apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada mientras oía sus pasos subiendo las escaleras. Mary había permanecido atenta mientras simulaba estar interesada en la conversación que mantenía con Lysander.

-¿Vamos a clase, Lily? – le preguntó para llamar su atención. La chica asintió con la cabeza. Se despojó de Lysander y las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras.

Por la noche, después de la cena, Lily había decidido encarar aquella situación de una vez por todas. Puede que no pudieran solucionar sus problemas de hacía años, pero no pensaba permitir que en esto se saliera con la suya también. Se dirigió hacia su despacho pero, una vez allí, dudó en hacerlo. Se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y tomó aire en un intento de calmarse y tomar una decisión con la mente fría. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a hacerlo, ya que la puerta se abrió de repente y Lily tuvo que arreglárselas para no caerse encima de los brazos de Scorpius. Se aclaró la garganta y Scorpius intentó no sonreír al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Te estaba buscando. Tenemos que hablar.  
-Claro. Pasa.  
-¿No te ibas? – le preguntó Lily.  
-Sí, pero puede esperar. Adelante.

Lily entró al despacho y lo recorrió rápidamente con la mirada. Un escritorio, papeles a borbotones en la mesa, tres plumas, una estantería con libros y fotografías, un sofá para descansar junto a la pared, y una puerta en el otro extremo de la sala que conduciría a su dormitorio.

-Siéntate. – le dijo indicándole el sofá. Lily se sentó mientras observaba una fotografía de él con sus padres y otra con Albus y Rose en su último año. Luego había muchas más, pero eran de su estancia en Francia. Le resultó doloroso que no tuviera ninguna con ella contando con que se habían hecho decenas y decenas de fotografías el verano en el que estuvieron juntos. Scorpius se sentó a su lado manteniendo un poco la distancia y esperó a que dijera algo.  
-Ya me han dicho que quieres encargarte de la boda de Albus y Mary.  
-Sí, ya que voy a ser el padrino me…  
-Pero, ¿tú quién te has creído? – dijo interrumpiéndole. – Yo soy la que se va a encargar de esa boda que para eso se casan mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.  
-Te recuerdo que yo también soy amigo de Albus, y ha sido él el que me ha propuesto la idea. No voy a negarme y a quedarme de brazos cruzados, como comprenderás. Así que lo mejor será que nos pongamos de acuerdo y nos organicemos para…  
-¡Ni de coña! ¿Es que no te enteras? No te vas a encargar de nada.  
-Deja de mostrarte como una niña orgullosa y deja que…

Lily se levantó del sofá enfadada y dirigiéndole miradas asesinas.

-No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto, Malfoy. – le dijo acusándolo con el dedo. Scorpius apretó la mandíbula al escuchar cómo lo llamaba por su apellido.  
-Podemos dejarnos de formalidades, Lily. No hace falta que me llames por mi apellido. Te he besado y tocado muchas veces para que ahora me trates como a un desconocido.

Lily levantó la mano para aporrearle un buen golpe pero Scorpius la cogió a tiempo de la muñeca mientras la chica echaba humo.

-Voy a encargarme de esta boda contigo tanto tú quieras como que no. ¿Entendido? Así que mejor hazte a la idea y déjate de tonterías.  
-¡Estás muy equivocado si crees que voy a dejar que te metas en mis asuntos, Malfoy!  
-A ti no te preocupa que yo me encargue de la ceremonia, sino de que tengamos que pasar tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sigues queriéndome para estar tan atemorizada?

Lily levantó su otra mano, pero Scorpius también consiguió agarrarla. La tenía cogida por ambas muñecas y se encontraban a poca distancia a causa de ello. Lily lo miraba con rabia mientras que Scorpius lo hacía embobado ante su proximidad. Una proximidad que había echado de menos cada día durante dos años. Tocarla otra vez y rozar su piel era como estar en el cielo. El chico se acercó a ella pero Lily giró la cara para que no la besara. Scorpius la miró y pudo comprobar cómo las lágrimas caían por su rostro. La soltó e intentó acercarse a ella pero ahora con cuidado. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Lily, perdona. No quería…  
-Te lo repito por última vez. No pienso dejar que te metas en esto. No te quiero cerca de mí. ¿Lo has entendido?

Lily se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano aparentando dureza. Salió del despacho dejando la puerta abierta mientras Scorpius se pasaba la mano por el rostro desesperado.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

El partido del sábado fue difícil de ganar, pero finalmente Gryffindor se hizo con la victoria. Lily le sacó la lengua a Lysander mientras el chico se cruzaba de brazos decepcionado. Ambos equipos se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse. Mary esperaba a su amiga en el banco que se encontraba junto a estos. Scorpius apareció con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Lily sigue siendo tan buena jugadora como siempre – dijo el chico, sentándose junto a Mary.  
-El Quidditch ocupa todos sus pensamientos cuando juega. ¿Te vas con ella a Hogsmeade?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo entendido que va a ir a un pub, pero me ha dicho que intentará escabullirse para hacer unos encargos para la boda. ¿No lo sabías?  
-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Lily me dejó bien claro que no me metiera, pero está equivocada si cree que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Scorpius se levantó y Mary lo imitó comprendiendo que había metido la pata.

-Scorpius, por favor. Si no te ha avisado para que vayáis juntos es mejor que no vayas. Ambos tenéis mucho carácter y cuando os peleáis, perdéis la cabeza.  
-Sosiégate, Mary. Los dos nos ocuparemos de los preparativos como que me llamo Scorpius Malfoy.

El rubio se alejó justo cuando Lysander salió del vestuario y, quince minutos después, Lily.

-Pareces enfadado, Lysander – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-La próxima la ganará Ravenclaw, pelirroja, no sonrías tanto.  
-¿Os vais ya? – preguntó Mary.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Mary? – le preguntó Lily, implorándole con la mirada. Pero la chica negó con la cabeza.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer, pero pasadlo bien.

Lysander y Lily emprendieron camino hacia Hogsmeade. El chico le contó lo que había hecho junto a su familia el último verano y relató todos los detalles de su viaje a Portugal. Lily intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación y no perderse en sus pensamientos para ofenderle, pero reconocía que le resultaba difícil cuando en realidad tenía ganas de estar sola y poder pensar con claridad.

-Aquí es. Vamos, Thomas y Peter nos están esperando.

Los dos entraron a un pub en el que había juegos extraños que pertenecían al mundo de los Muggles. Lily saludó a los amigos de Lysander mientras los tres chicos se saludaban dándose puñetazos en el brazo entre ellos y Thomas y Peter sonreían maliciosamente al ver cómo Lysander había traído a Lily como si se tratara de su novia.

-¿Sabes jugar, Lily? – le preguntó Thomas.  
-La verdad es que no. A mi primo Hugo le encantan estas cosas y me habló un poco de ellas, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de jugar.  
-No es muy difícil – intervino Peter. – Si quieres puedo enseñarte.  
-Mantente alejado, Peter – le previno Lysander. Peter soltó una carcajada mientras Lily los observaba y se daba cuenta de que Lysander la trataba como si fueran pareja. Lo cierto es que todo aquello le parecía raro. Muy a su pesar, Lysander se trataba de un chico que aún no había madurado. Su físico decía todo lo contrario, pero solo al haber visto cómo se comportaba con sus amigos, se había dado cuenta de que era el típico chulito. No es que fuera una mala persona o no le agradara, sino que Lysander era esa persona despreocupada que quería comerse el mundo y conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Ella, por el contrario, había estado acostumbrada a la presencia de Scorpius, que a sus diecisiete años se había jactado de todo lo relacionado a él, echándose flores y también mostrándose como un chulo, pero siempre sin perder su imagen y esencia de hombre más mayor que ella. No podía evitarlo, prefería a chicos más mayores y, aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, lo que había tenido con Scorpius era algo demasiado grande para poderlo tapar con una relación fingida con Lysander. Se mordió el labio mientras observaba cómo jugaba y colaba todas las bolas a las que golpeaba. No se merecía que ninguna chica le despreciara como ella lo estaba haciendo, merecía a una chica que pudiese corresponderlo.

-¿Ves, Lils? No es tan difícil. Anda, prueba.  
-La verdad es que… Me gustaría ir a hacer unos recados, si no te importa.  
-¿Necesitas que te acompañe? – le preguntó Lysander soltando el palo y decidido a hacerlo.  
-No te preocupes. Son cosas de la boda de Mary y solo te aburrirías, créeme. ¿Quedamos en la plaza dentro de una hora?  
-Claro.

Lily abandonó el local y respiró aire puro. Por fin podía estar sola. Se dirigió a una de las tiendas en la que tenía que hacer su primer encargo. Miró por el escaparate y rio al ver todos los disparates que se vendían para las despedidas de solteros. Alzó la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el reflejo de Scorpius. La chica se volvió y miró a Scorpius de frente mientras cerraba los puños enfadada.

-Creo que te dejé bastante claro que no te acercaras a mí, Malfoy.  
-Y yo te dije que nos encargaríamos de esto los dos. A petición de tu hermano, claro, no creas que lo hago por ti.

Lily estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero Scorpius la detuvo cogiéndola de la manga del suéter. Lily se soltó de inmediato y lo miró desafiante.

-Será mejor que zanjemos esto cuanto antes. Cuanto más discutamos, menos preparativos organizaremos. Te aseguro que solo nos trataremos para los preparativos y, una vez celebrada la boda, te dejaré en paz.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza y sin comprender su cambio de actitud, pero decidió que lo mejor era aceptar si quería que la boda de su hermano y amiga saliera bien.

-Limítate a mirar.

Lily entró en la tienda seguida por Scorpius. La pelirroja se acercó a la dependienta y le explicó lo que estaba buscando. Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que te encargues de la despedida de soltera de Mary pero, como padrino de Albus, yo me encargaré de la suya.  
-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

La dependienta los miró un poco incómoda ante sus discusiones e insultos.

-¿A qué esperas? Ve a mirar lo que quieras pedir para Albus y déjame en paz.  
-Un encanto, ¿verdad? – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la dependienta y refiriéndose a Lily. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Scorpius se perdía entre las estanterías.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Scorpius volvió hacia el mostrador cargado de cosas. La dependienta le enseñaba unos diseños que Lily había encargado. El chico dejó caer los artículos sobre la mesa tapando los diseños. La pelirroja rechinó los dientes y se armó de paciencia.

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó.  
-Como buen experto, tengo que organizar la despedida de Albus debidamente. ¿Qué te parece esto? – Scorpius le mostró un tanga de hipogrifo para hombre. Lily se puso colorada de inmediato. – A mí me quedaría bien, ¿no crees? – el chico lo colocó sobre su cintura, enseñándoselo. La dependienta se aclaró la garganta y Lily le arrebató el tanga de las manos.  
-Olvídate de eso. No voy a dejar que le regales esto a Albus, ya sabemos cómo os descontroláis cuando estáis juntos.  
-Oh, vamos Lily. Sabes que Albus no engañaría a Mary aunque se pusiera eso y hubieran decenas de chicas bailando a su alrededor.  
-Eso ya lo sé, pero por eso mismo no es necesario.  
-Ya hemos dicho que de la despedida de Albus me encargaré yo, Lily. Así que, por favor… Póngame dos de estos y envíe todo lo demás a la siguiente dirección.  
-¿Dos? ¿Para qué quieres dos? – preguntó Lily.  
-Quiero otro para mí. Estoy seguro de que me va a quedar como anillo al dedo, ¡y nunca mejor dicho!

Lily comprobó que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tanto le había costado reunir.

-Aquí tiene señorita – dijo Scorpius dándole una nota con la dirección de su casa. – Y esto envuélvalo para regalo.  
-He dicho que no – intervino Lily agarrando las dos prendas antes de que la dependienta las cogiera.

Scorpius miró a Lily, también impaciente.

-¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Que se lo regale a Albus o que me compre uno para mí? – le preguntó el rubio sin tapujos. Lily frunció los labios mientras la dependienta volvía a aclararse la garganta.  
-Eres imbécil.

Lily le tiró a la cara las prendas mientras el chico las pagaba. Lily se cruzó de brazos mientras le daba las últimas instrucciones a la dependienta para las cosas que había comprado. Después salió del local mientras Scorpius la seguía con su compra más contento que unas pascuas.

-Vamos, Lily, no te enfades. Es más para gastarle una broma que para otra cosa. Además, quizá quiera utilizarlo en la noche de bodas.  
-¿Tú no tienes vergüenza? – le preguntó deteniéndose.  
-A Albus le agradará, créeme.  
-No si yo puedo evitarlo – murmuró la chica mirando a su alrededor.  
-¿Qué?  
-Nada.

Lily miró el reloj de la plaza algo nerviosa. Estaban casi a finales de octubre y empezaba a hacer frío.

-Espera aquí.

Scorpius se alejó a paso rápido mientras Lily lo seguía confundida con la mirada. Al cabo de dos minutos regresó con dos chocolates calientes que despedían humo.

-Toma. Esto te calentará.

Lily tomó con cierto reparo el chocolate y le dio un gran sorbo. Ambos se sentaron sobre la fuente que no echaba agua en aquella época del año. Scorpius no sabía qué hacer para entablar conversación con ella.

-Ya te puedes ir. No tengo nada más que hacer por hoy.  
-No voy a dejar que regreses sola al castillo, Lily.  
-Yo no…  
-Espera – la interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa. – Tienes chocolate en el labio…

Scorpius la limpió con una servilleta mientras Lily se ponía aún más nerviosa. El rubio la miró embelesado.

-No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, Lily, pero estás preciosa.

Lily sintió el calor en la cara a pesar del frío. Se levantó con rapidez y miró hacia el reloj de nuevo.

-¿Lily?

Fue entonces cuando Lysander apareció. Justo en el momento adecuado, antes de que Scorpius pudiera cometer alguna locura y ella la permitiera.

-Perdona por retrasarme. El juego estaba interesante. – dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Scorpius. – Creía que estabas sola.

Scorpius miró a Lysander con cierto reparo.

-Y lo estaba. Pero me he encontrado al profesor Malfoy hace cinco minutos y ha decidido acompañarme mientras te esperaba.  
-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el Ravenclaw. Lily asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Nos acompaña, profesor?  
-No, tengo algunos asuntos que atender antes de volver a Hogwarts.  
-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, profesor.

Lysander empujó levemente a Lily colocando la mano sobre sus riñones. Se alejaron unos metros y Lily volvió la cabeza, pero Scorpius ya había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

-Por favor, Mary. Hazlo por mí – le pidió la pelirroja cuando salieron de la biblioteca.  
-Pero, ¿qué interés tienes en entrar a su despacho?  
-Tú solo hazlo. Créeme, es por tu bien.  
-Está bien, está bien… Tú sabrás en lo que te estás metiendo, Lily. Esta tarde las tendrás.

Y así fue. Mary había ido al aula de Defensa justo cuando se acababa la clase y entretuvo a Scorpius con comentarios absurdos sobre Albus y la boda mientras cogía disimuladamente las llaves que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Lily salía del Gran Comedor cuando se chocó con una azorada Mary que llegaba corriendo.

-¿Las tienes? – le preguntó.  
-Aquí están. Será mejor que te des prisa antes de que se dé cuenta de que no las tiene.  
-Gracias Mary, te debo una. ¡Te prepararé la mejor de las bodas!

La chica se alejó deprisa hasta que llegó al despacho de Scorpius. Metió tres llaves hasta que dio con la que era. Abrió la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente. Encendió una vela y un cachorro empezó a ladrar.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

Lily se acercó al pequeño perrito y lo acarició mientras el animal le lamía e intentaba jugar con ella. La pelirroja sonrió ante tal monería.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? Bueno, ahora tienes que estarte calladito, que Lily tiene asuntos que arreglar.

La chica abrió la puerta del dormitorio mientras el cachorro color canela le seguía. Solo había una cama de matrimonio, una mesilla junto a esta y un baúl. Lily abrió el baúl mientras el cachorro le olisqueaba las zapatillas. Buscó desordenando todo su interior, pero allí no se encontraba la bolsa con los tangas que Scorpius había comprado. Miró debajo de la cama y nada. El único lugar que quedaba era la mesilla. Se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en el suelo. Lo que no esperaba era ver lo que tenía delante de sí. Sobre la mesilla, aparte de una pequeña lámpara, había una fotografía de ellos dos cuando se habían ido juntos a Brighton a pasar el día en la playa. Scorpius estaba sentado sobre la toalla y Lily le tapaba los ojos por detrás mientras sonreía a la cámara. Lily cogió el marco y lo observó con un nudo en la garganta. No sabía qué le dolía más, si ver aquella imagen o que Scorpius la hubiera colocado en su mesilla como si tal cosa. La volvió a colocar en su sitio y abrió los cajones de la mesilla intentando borrar de su pensamiento lo que acababa de ver. La bolsa se encontraba en el segundo cajón y, justo cuando la cogió…

-Lily.

La pelirroja se giró bruscamente mientras el cachorro iba corriendo al encuentro de Scorpius y brincaba a su alrededor.

-Yo…  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? – le preguntó muy serio.  
-Le pedí a Mary que robara las llaves de tu despacho y…  
-¿Todo por dos prendas de ropa?  
-¡No, todo por una guarrería que no quiero que Albus tenga!

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo caso al pequeño cachorro rascándole detrás de la oreja.

-Yo ya me voy.

Lily estaba decidida a atravesar la puerta pero Scorpius se interpuso cerrándole el paso.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte escapar hasta que me devuelvas eso.  
-¡Y dale!

Scorpius intentó coger la bolsa pero Lily la escondió tras su espalda. El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la agarró pero Lily no la soltaba de las manos. El cachorro comenzó a ladrarles y Lily cayó sobre la cama con Scorpius encima.

-Podrías hacer esto más fácil si simplemente me la devolvieras. – le dijo Scorpius muy cerca, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.  
-Quítate de encima.  
-Dame la bolsa.  
-Que te quites de…

Scorpius presionó los labios sobre los de Lily con fuerza haciéndola callar. La pelirroja soltó la bolsa tras su espalda pero solo para empujar a Scorpius, algo que no logró. El chico extendió sus brazos sobre la cama sujetándola por las muñecas con fuerza. Scorpius introdujo la lengua en la boca de la pelirroja y la besó con intensidad y fiereza. Incluso no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de lo más hondo de su garganta. Dirigió sus manos hasta las caderas de la chica, acariciándolas como si no hubiera mañana. Lily posó sus manos sobre la nuca del chico, atrayéndolo más hacia sí mientras saboreaba el sabor que tanto había echado de menos.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Era la voz de McGonagall tras la puerta del despacho. Ambos la habían escuchado, pero a Scorpius pareció darle igual y continuó mordiendo los labios de la pelirroja, pero Lily lo empujó para separarlo de ella y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Señor Malfoy? – repitió la profesora.  
-¡Enseguida voy!

Lily lo miró inexpresiva y se ajustó la falda y la camisa. Scorpius hizo lo mismo con su corbata y su cabello. Ambos salieron del dormitorio y cerraron la puerta para esconder al cachorro. Scorpius se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Tiene un minuto? – le preguntó McGonagall.  
-Claro, pase.

La profesora entró y frunció el ceño al ver a Lily sentada en una de las sillas.

-Lily vino a hacerme unas cuestiones sobre el temario, pero ya se iba.  
-Sí. Gracias por aclarar mis dudas, profesor.

Lily se puso en pie y salió del despacho mientras Scorpius la seguía con la mirada con un atisbo de deseo en sus ojos. McGonagall frunció los labios.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿sabe que le hice un favor concediéndole el puesto, no es cierto? – le preguntó la mujer.  
-Y le estoy muy agradecido. ¿Por qué lo dice?  
-Porque sé perfectamente que usted mantenía una relación que iba más allá de la amistad con la señorita Potter durante su último curso en Hogwarts, pero las relaciones sentimentales entre un profesor y una alumna no están permitidas por nada del mundo, y ambos serían sancionados si cometieran esa falta tan grave. ¿Lo entiende?  
-Por supuesto, pero Lily solo vino a…  
-La señorita Potter, Malfoy, la señorita Potter.  
-Sí, bueno, la señorita Potter solo vino a preguntarme algunas dudas, eso es todo.  
-Eso espero, eso espero.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Lily dejó caer la cuchara sobre su tazón de cereales y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lily? No estarás así porque no conseguiste la dichosa bolsa, ¿verdad?  
-No, no es por eso. Ojalá lo fuera.  
-¿Entonces?

La pelirroja la miró con cierto reparo. Luego miró a la mesa de los profesores, donde Scorpius charlaba con el profesor de Encantamientos mientras desayunaba, y luego volvió a mirar a Mary.

-Ayer, cuando entré a su despacho para recuperar la bolsa… Me pilló.  
-Por eso tardaste tanto.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y? ¿Se enfadó porque entraste o…?  
-Al contrario, la situación parecía divertirle. Me pidió que le devolviera la bolsa y… bueno, todo acabó con Scorpius y yo sobre la cama.

Mary se atragantó con la leche.

-Vaya. ¿Y qué pasó?  
-Pasó que me besó, maldita sea. Y yo no opuse resistencia. Y además… creo que la cosa podría haber ido a más si no llega a ser por McGonagall.  
-¿McGonagall os pilló?  
-No, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo.  
-Podríais haber continuado aunque McGonagall estuviera detrás de la puerta. Así habría sido más morboso, ¿no crees?

Mary rio y Lily le dio un codazo.

-Yo aún no me he acostado con nadie, Mary. – dijo Lily avergonzada.  
-¿Qué? Pero… Scorpius y tú, cuando estuvisteis juntos… Yo pensé que…  
-No pasó nada aquel verano. Él no quería presionarme y yo no me sentía preparada. Eso es todo.  
-Vaya.  
-Pero independientemente de eso, lo peor de todo esto es que he dejado que Scorpius me besara, y es volver a la misma espiral de siempre.  
-Lily, tan solo ha sido un beso, no le des más vueltas, no es para tanto.  
-Sí que lo es, ¿ahora qué? Va a creer que…  
-Buenos días chicas. – Lysander las interrumpió y se sentó entre ellas, como de costumbre. – Lily, preciosa, ¿me das un poco de tus cereales?  
-¿Es que tú no tienes tu mesa para desayunar, o qué?  
-No seas tan arisca, pelirroja. Anda, dame.

Lysander le arrebató el tazón y se comió los cereales de la chica.

-¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó.  
-De que pronto son las vacaciones de Navidad – contestó Mary. - ¿Qué haréis?  
-Esperaba que Lily me invitara a su casa, la verdad.

Lily miró a Lysander como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¿A qué se debe esa mirada? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? Les diré a mis padres que nos pasemos por tu casa aunque sea un par de días.  
-No sé si es buena idea – dijo Lily. – Estarán Ted, mis hermanos, mis primos y Mary. La casa es grande pero no tanto.  
-Entonces seré yo quien os invite a vosotros. Asunto zanjado.

A Lily no se le ocurría qué más podía decir o inventarse para negarse, así que decidió aceptar aunque no le gustara nada la idea. Mary miró a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo y esta negó con la cabeza.

Por la tarde, las dos se fueron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre. Lily resoplaba ruidosamente cada dos por tres, por lo que Mary no conseguía concentrarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? – le preguntó, dejando la pluma sobre el pergamino.  
-Echo de menos a Scorpius, Mary. – le contestó avergonzada. Mary la miró con compasión y la abrazó.  
-Ya verás que todo va bien, Lily. Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia.  
-No puedo cuando está bajo el mismo techo que yo ni cuando es el padrino de tu boda y debo encargarme con él de todo. Parece que el destino se empeña en que me cruce con él.  
-El destino nunca se equivoca, pero si quieres evitarlo, hazlo y punto. Pero no te comas más la cabeza.

Lily suspiró y entonces lo vio hablando con la señora Pince. Se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Mary.  
-Está ahí. Tengo que hablar con él.

Lily se alejó mientras Mary ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tienes un segundo? – le preguntó cuando lo alcanzó.  
-Em… Sí, pero mejor salgamos de la biblioteca.

Los dos salieron de esta y se alejaron del resto de la gente.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Scorpius.  
-Pues… - la chica no podía creer que hiciera como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se habían besado y estaba más fresco que una lechuga. – Quería hablar de lo que tienes escondido en tu despacho.  
-¿Te refieres a la bolsa o a…?  
-No, me refiero al cachorro. ¿Qué hace ahí?  
-Lo encontré perdido y herido en el bosque y decidí traerlo para curarlo.  
-¿Eso no está prohibido?  
-¿Tan cruel eres como para dejar a un cachorro herido en mitad del bosque? – le preguntó el rubio.  
-Sabes perfectamente que no – le contestó ella sintiéndose ofendida. – Solo lo decía porque… si quieres puedo echarte una mano con él. Necesita alimentarse y algo de compañía, y eso es difícil si tú estás la mayor parte del tiempo fuera.  
-Creo que… es mejor que mantengamos las distancias. Aunque solo sea dentro del castillo. Hay muchas ojos y personas que podrían pensar que…  
-Pero, ¿tú qué te has creído? No creas que hago esto para estar contigo, lo hago por el cachorro. Contigo no desperdiciaría mi tiempo.

Scorpius la miró en silencio.

-Yo me encargaré de él, Lily. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El chico se alejó muy a su pesar mientras Lily lo miraba confundida ante tal repentino cambio de opinión.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Era el último día del trimestre antes de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad. Lily caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando oyó un ladrido. Se giró y vio al cachorro corriendo a su antojo por el pasillo mientras algunos alumnos lo observaban y admiraban al pequeño. Lily se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y lo cogió en sus brazos.

-Pero, ¿tú qué haces aquí? Ya sabía yo que Scorpius era demasiado idiota como para saber protegerte bien.

Lily se dirigió hacia el despacho de Scorpius mientras el cachorro se removía en sus brazos e intentaba lamerle la cara. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió.

-A la próxima vez deberías tener más cuidado – le dijo Lily dándole al cachorro.  
-Vaya, pensaba que estaba en el dormitorio.

Scorpius miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y le indicó con la cabeza que pasara. Lily cerró la puerta y observó cómo el cachorro se dirigía hacia su cama y mordía la manta que había.

Lily se agachó y lo acarició mientras el pequeño sacaba complacido la lengua. Scorpius la miró con ternura mientras metía en el baúl sus últimas cosas.

-¿Quieres quedártelo estas vacaciones? A mí no me importa.  
-No, es mejor que lo cuides tú ya que va a ser tuyo. ¿Qué nombre le has puesto?  
-Aún ninguno. No se me dan bien estas cosas. Es hembra.  
-Bueno, Canela no está mal. Y le pega por el color de su pelo.

Scorpius se agachó junto a ella y acarició a Canela consiguiendo su propósito: que su mano chocara con la de Lily. La pelirroja lo miró mientras Scorpius entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos. El rubio miró hacia la puerta unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Se acercó a sus labios cerrando los ojos, pero Lily lo detuvo colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

-Por favor, no.  
-Perdóname. No es algo que pueda controlar. Y perdóname también por lo del otro día. No era mi propósito tirarte a la cama y besarte, pero…  
-Olvídalo, como yo lo he hecho.  
-¿De veras?

Lily lo miró y soltó su mano. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Venga, Lily, no mientas. Te conozco suficiente y sé que querías que ocurriera tanto como yo. Es algo que no podemos evitar.  
-Te he dicho que lo olvides. Además yo no quería que ocurriera. Sigo pensando lo mismo de siempre sobre ti.  
-¿Y qué es lo que piensas? – le preguntó el rubio.

Lily se puso en pie, y Scorpius la imitó.

-Que eres un canalla que me dejó tirada, eso es lo que pienso.

La chica salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Alguien la observaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Lysander la había visto salir enfadada.

Lily entró a su dormitorio y volvió a cerrar de un portazo, sobresaltando a todas sus compañeras, incluida Mary.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado? No me lo digas. Vienes de hablar con Scorpius.  
-Ese idiota no… No me deja tranquila, Mary.  
-¿Estás segura de que es él? Porque tú también lo buscas todo el tiempo.  
-Lo sé. Soy imbécil. No debería hacerlo pero no puedo evitarlo.  
-Ten paciencia.

Lily se sentó sobre su cama recordando el momento en el que había descubierto la fotografía sobre la mesilla de su dormitorio.

-No sé si podré olvidarlo algún día. ¿Cómo me dejé embaucar por él?  
-Tienes más opciones, Lily. Otra cosa es que no quieras verlas.  
-¿Más opciones?  
-Lysander. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que babea como un imbécil cada vez que te ve?  
-Sí, pero… Estoy segura de que es solamente un encaprichamiento que enseguida se le irá y…  
-¿Un encaprichamiento como el que decías que Scorpius tenía contigo? – preguntó Mary.  
-Pues sí, porque al fin y al cabo Scorpius me dejó, así que no me querría tanto como él aseguraba. Y seguramente a Lysander le pase lo mismo. Además es muy…  
-¿Muy qué?  
-Muy niño. Yo quiero a alguien que…  
-Tú quieres a alguien como Scorpius, Lily, y eso no volverá a ocurrir a menos que vuelvas con él. Si quieres mi opinión, quizá deberías cambiar de aires y precisamente probar con Lysander.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

La primera semana de vacaciones pasó rápida para Lily debido a todo lo que tenía que estudiar. Además, le había costado horrores debido a todo el escándalo que había en la casa debido a la cantidad de invitados que había.

-¿Lily?

Teddy se asomó por detrás de la puerta. Lily estaba en el escritorio contemplando el álbum de fotografías de Scorpius y ella. Lo cerró con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica. Teddy entró y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió hacia Lily.  
-Menudos pelos llevas.  
-Se llama el moño estudiantil. En más de un ocasión lo llevaré este curso.  
-¿Sí? ¿Y qué estudiabas?  
-Encantamientos.  
-Ya, claro. – Teddy cogió el álbum de fotografías a pesar de que Lily intentó cogerlo. Lo abrió y pasó las páginas observando las fotos. – Más que Encantamientos, estudiabas los encantos de Scorpius. – Lily se puso colorada. - ¿Por qué no ha venido estas vacaciones?  
-Le pedí a Albus que no lo invitara. Por eso se va a su casa esta semana.  
-Supongo que a sus padres no le hará mucha gracia.  
-En realidad les da igual. Mientras su relación no pase más allá de la amistad… - Lily se imaginó a Scorpius y Albus saliendo juntos e hizo una mueca. – Bueno, ya me entiendes. Sus padres permiten la amistad con los Potter, pero ni hablar de una relación más seria.  
-Qué tontería. Me comentó que está impartiendo clase en Hogwarts.  
-Sí, desgraciadamente así es.  
-¿Ha podido resistirse o ya se ha lanzado hacia ti desesperado?

Lily lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Teddy sonrió.

-Intento quitarle hierro al asunto, Lils.  
-Preferiría que no me lo nombraras. Pretendo olvidarme de ese idiota cueste lo que cueste.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer para conseguir eso? – le preguntó.  
-No sé, pero no es el único chico del mundo.  
-Contra el corazón no se puede luchar, Lily.

Lily lo miró. Sabía que la cabeza le iba a doler de un momento a otro. Mary diciéndole que se fijara en otro chico y Lysander que no podría conseguirlo.

-Tengo que terminar mi maleta. Esta semana voy a casa de Luna.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Me ha invitado Lysander.  
-Entiendo… ¿Solo a ti?  
-No, me dijo que también estarían sus primas y le pedí a Hugo que me acompañara.  
-Ten cuidado, anda. He observado en más de una ocasión cómo Lysander te come con la mirada.  
-Teddy, estoy segura de que Victorie te estará buscando. No puede vivir un minuto sin ti.  
-Qué se le va a hacer.

Lily negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras Teddy salía de la habitación. Cogió el álbum y lo colocó en su lugar, debajo de la cama. Al día siguiente, Lily ya se encontraba en casa de Lysander. Luna la saludó con entusiasmo y los dos hermanos les presentaron a sus primas.

-Esta es tu habitación – le indicó Lysander abriendo la puerta. – Espero que estés cómoda.  
-Seguro que sí. Gracias.  
-Oye, ¿te apetece venir a una fiesta que van a celebrar en la plaza el miércoles? Están montando un montón de cosas.  
-Claro.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Lils? ¿Estás aquí o en babia?  
-Perdona.  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Lily asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Qué ocurre entre Malfoy y tú?

Lily lo miró confundida y preguntándose quién podría haberle contado a Lysander lo suyo con Scorpius.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó.  
-Bueno, el día que apareció parecías nerviosa. Luego, cuando os vi juntos en Hogsmeade, parecía como si fuerais amigos de toda la vida. Y, finalmente, hace dos semanas te vi saliendo de su despacho hecha un dragón. ¿Te gusta o…?  
-¡Qué me va a gustar! Pero si es un profesor, Lysander.  
-Bueno, siempre fue un gran amigo de tu hermano y pasaba temporadas en tu casa. Solo tiene dos años más que nosotros. Tampoco sería tan raro.  
-Va a ser el padrino de Albus en su boda, y por eso a veces puedes vernos juntos, porque tenemos que organizar juntos los preparativos. Si el otro día me viste hecha una furia es porque, a pesar de conocernos, tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes y tampoco somos tan amigos como crees.  
-Ya decía yo. No sé cómo pude ser tan idiota de pensar que te estabas viendo a escondidas con él y que os gustabais.

Lily se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

-Todo lo contrario.  
-Me dejé llevar por los rumores. Como en quinto todos decían que estabais juntos…  
-No te creas todos los rumores que se inventa la gente, Lysander. La gente es muy cotilla y enseguida inventan de todo.  
-Tienes razón.

Lysander se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Lily se maldijo por darle falsas esperanzas. El chico, sin poder remediarlo, la besó con lentitud. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí. Lily permanecía quieta, sin mover los brazos y sin saber qué hacer. No besaba mal, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a la pasión desenfrenada de Scorpius, a sus batallas de besos descontrolados. Al cabo de unos segundos, el chico la soltó y la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lily, yo… Creo que no hace falta que te explique que me gustas. Sé que te pasa algo, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, y desde hace mucho tiempo te noto triste y decaída. Pero me gustaría ser la persona que pudiera volver a sacarte una sonrisa te pasara lo que pasara.

Lily le devolvió la mirada y sonrió levemente para cumplir su deseo.

-Exacto, así es como me gustaría verte a mi lado. Sé que es un poco precipitado, aunque para mí no lo es tanto, pero… me gustaría estar contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Lily se mordió pensativa el labio. Por un lado pensaba en los consejos de Mary, por otro en las confesiones de Teddy y, finalmente, en Scorpius. Le gustaría que apareciera en aquel momento por la puerta para decirle que la quería y para llevársela con él lejos. Pero sabía que eso no ocurriría y que ella tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si algún día podría perdonarlo por lo que le hizo.

-No sé si creo en el amor, Lysander. Un día te prometen todo y al siguiente te dejan tirado como si no hubiera pasado nada y…  
-Deja que cure tus heridas, Lils. Deja que te demuestre que puedo quererte y hacerte feliz como te mereces.

Lily lo miró una última vez. Asintió con la cabeza y el chico la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. La chica miró el cielo estrellado por la ventana mientras Lysander le acariciaba el pelo complacido. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Scorpius en ese momento y deseó estar con él.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

-Creo que es lo mejor que has podido hacer, Lily – le dijo Mary camino a Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras tras la vuelta de vacaciones.  
-Yo creo que no. Es más, creo que ha sido uno de los peores errores que he cometido en toda mi vida, y mira que he cometido muchos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?  
-¿En salir adelante?  
-Pero yo no le quiero, Mary.  
-Aprenderás a hacerlo, date tiempo. Estoy segura de que Lysander te tratará como a una reina, no hay más que verlo.  
-Sí, lo raro es que no esté aquí. Se pega a mí como una lapa. Te confieso que a veces me abruma o incomoda. Me sigue cada dos por tres, me agarra de la cintura y me besa unas cinco veces antes de irse.  
-Se llama "estar enamorado". Cuando Scorpius hacía esas cosas no te quejabas tanto.  
-No es que me queje. Es que… bueno, me gusta tener mi propio espacio y me gustaría contar con algo de intimidad cuando hace esas cosas y no hacerlas delante de todo quisqui.  
-¿Eso o que te da miedo que Scorpius os vea? – le preguntó la morena con desconfianza.  
-Claro que no. Y no me hables más de ese idiota, ¿quieres?

Las chicas entraron al aula. Afortunadamente, Lysander ya había llegado y se había sentado junto a Thomas en uno de los pupitres más cercanos al escritorio de Scorpius. El chico la saludó con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió como pudo, sentándose junto a Mary. Una vez terminada la clase, Lysander se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hacia las chicas.

-Lils, ¿quedamos después de la última clase? Podríamos ir a dar un paseo.  
-Claro.  
-Genial. Nos vemos luego.

Lysander se fue y Lily miró a Mary inquisitivamente.

-Está bien, tienes razón, es un poco insistente, pero es porque te quiere.  
-Lily, ¿podemos hablar? – le preguntó Scorpius acercándose a ellas.  
-Nos vemos luego, Lils – Mary se despidió y salió del aula. Lily se cruzó de brazos.  
-No tengo todo el día.  
-Me dejó con mal sabor de boca nuestra última conversación, pelea, o como quieras llamarlo, y me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces. Tenemos que seguir con los preparativos de la boda y así no llegaremos a ningún lado. ¿Amigos?

Lily lo miró estupefacta. Otra vez con ese cuento.

-Ya te dije que tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos y que nunca podremos serlo, ¿o es que no te entra en la cabeza? – le preguntó la chica enfadada. Scorpius resopló ruidosamente. – Y, mira, si tanto te molesto, no hables conmigo y punto.

Lily se iba a marchar pero Scorpius la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. La pelirroja, como era costumbre, se soltó de su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, no te propongo que seamos amigos, pero sí que hagamos una tregua hasta que se celebre la boda para que podamos llevar a cabo toda la organización. ¿Te parece?  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo.  
-Bien.  
-¿Algo más o me puedo ir ya, profesor? – le preguntó Lily con una sonrisa forzada. Scorpius la miró con rabia.  
-No querría pedirte esto, pero… Mañana tengo una reunión importante con el profesorado y me preguntaba si podías sacar a Canela para pasear y cuidar de ella mientras estoy ocupado.  
-¿Me has visto con cara de niñera perruna o qué?  
-Lily, tú eres la única que la conoce en este castillo aparte de mí.  
-¿Por qué no la has dejado en tu casa? ¿Tu padre tampoco permite meter mascotas?

Scorpius apretó la mandíbula y cerró las manos con fuerza. Luego echó el aire por la nariz y se pasó la mano por la cara mientras Lily lo miraba desafiante.

-Lily, ya está bien. Deja ese orgullo o ese muro que estás construyendo alrededor de ti porque al final lo lamentarás. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan borde y arisca con los demás?  
-Creo que no lo has entendido. No soy borde y arisca con los demás, lo soy contigo.  
-Sí, pues cuando te besé no lo eras tanto.

Ahora fue Lily la que apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos. Se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos, pero después se detuvo de nuevo.

-Cuidaré a Canela, pero no porque tú me lo pidas, sino porque ella no tiene la culpa de tener un dueño tan imbécil como tú.

La chica salió del aula con la cabeza bien alta mientras Scorpius observaba cómo se largaba tan pancha. Una vez Lily anduvo unos metros, relajó la cara y adoptó un semblante triste.

Al día siguiente…

-Toma, Scorpius me ha pedido que te las dé.

Lily cogió las llaves del despacho de Scorpius mirando hacia todos lados para comprobar que Lysander no estuviera cerca.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Lily? – le preguntó Mary. – Tú solita te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo.  
-Canela no tiene la culpa de nada. Además, le he cogido mucho cariño. Es tan…  
-Ya, ya. ¿Qué le digo a Lysander si me pregunta por ti?  
-Ni idea. Invéntate alguna excusa, tú eres buena mintiendo.  
-Vaya, gracias.  
-¡Nos vemos en la cena, Mary!

Lily se dirigió hacia el despacho de Scorpius y abrió la puerta cerciorándose de que no había monos en la costa. Encendió la luz y Canela comenzó a ladrar de alegría. Lily sonrió y comenzó a rascarle la tripa y detrás de las orejas.

-Te echado de menos pequeña.

Lily la cogió en brazos y la perrita comenzó a lamerle por toda la cara en muestra de cariño. La pelirroja rio y se preguntó por qué alguien tan insensible como Scorpius no se había deshecho ya del animal.

La chica estuvo jugando con Canela durante hora y media, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Lily, soy yo – dijo Scorpius tras la puerta.

Lily se levantó del suelo y le abrió la puerta. Canela corrió a su encuentro y Scorpius le lanzó la pelota que le había llevado.

-Gracias por el favor, Lily.  
-Ya te he dicho que no lo he hecho por ti. Le he cogido cariño y me daba pena que se quedara sola mientras tú no estabas.

Lily cogió a la perrita de nuevo en brazos y sonrió mientras le acariciaba la tripa. Scorpius la observó con ternura. Le agradaba verla sonreír aunque no fuera gracias a él. Lily se percató de que el chico la observaba.

-¿Qué miras? – le preguntó incómoda.  
-Me sorprende el cariño que te ha cogido, eso es todo. Parece quererte más a ti que a mí.  
-No me extrañaría – murmuró la chica. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y rio a pesar de su comentario. – Bueno, ¿y qué tal la reunión?  
-Solo hemos estado comentando algunos puntos y hemos dado la bienvenida a la nueva enfermera. Es sobrina de Poppy.  
-No la había visto. ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
-Los mismos que yo.  
-Ah. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya.

Lily dejó a Canela en el suelo y salió del despacho. Scorpius la siguió y entornó la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Te vendría bien quedar este sábado para empezar a elegir la invitación de la boda y el menú de la cena?  
-Pues… No lo sé, pero supongo que sí.  
-¿Lily?

La chica se giró y vio a Lysander acercándose a ellos. Scorpius adoptó una posición defensiva y Lily se sintió acorralada.

-Mary me dijo que te habías quedado estudiando en la sala común, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras miraba de reojo a Scorpius.  
-Teníamos que hablar de un asunto de la boda, pero ya hemos terminado. Estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? Buenas noches, profesor.

Lily se escaqueó rápidamente dejándolos solos. Scorpius la observó alejarse con una sonrisa tonta en los labios mientras Lysander lo miraba dándose cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Así que le gusta Lily, profesor.  
-¿Perdone?  
-Lo noto en su mirada cada vez que la mira. No me parece raro, ya que Lily es una chica única. Pero por eso mismo no merece falsas promesas ni personas que no pueden estar con ella totalmente, ¿no cree? Usted es su profesor, y ella su alumna.  
-Creo que no entiende nada, señor Scamander.  
-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?  
-Lily sabe cuidarse de sí misma y no necesita de nadie que vaya explicando lo que ella precisa o no.  
-Sí, sabe cuidarse de sí misma, pero yo también cuidaré de ella, como su novio que soy. Usted ya perdió su oportunidad, haberla aprovechado cuando tuvo ocasión.

Scorpius se quedó callado al escuchar la declaración de Lysander. ¿Por qué Lily no le había dicho nada?

-No trato de robarle nada, Scamander. Así que relájese y si la quiere tanto como dice, limítese a cuidar de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Aquel sábado de febrero llegó con rapidez. Lily estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa en el Gran Comedor cuando Scorpius la sobresaltó apareciendo de repente y sentándose a su lado.

-Me has asustado.  
-No pretendía hacerlo, perdona.

Lily cogió los dos catálogos enormes que había pedido y los abrió delante de ellos de par en par.

-De acuerdo. Este es el catálogo de los menús, y este de aquí el de los modelos de invitaciones que pedí. A mí me gustan estos tres menús, y el primer y cuarto modelos de invitaciones.  
-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.  
-Pero también creo que debería raparme la cabeza a cien y pasear desnuda por todo el castillo.  
-Sí, tienes razón.

Lily miró a Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿No vas a discutirme ninguna de mis elecciones? Porque eso sí que es raro.  
-Seguro que tus elecciones son buenas y que también son de mi aprobación.  
-Está bien, entonces elegiré el segundo menú y la cuarta invitación. ¿Lo apruebas?  
-Sí.

Lily cerró los catálogos y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada por el chico.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Scorpius la miró con la mirada perdida. Una mirada que a Lily le preocupó y entristeció.  
-¿Estás saliendo con Lysander Scamander?

Lily se quedó inmóvil ante tal pregunta. Se mordió el labio y evitó su mirada.

-Por favor, no hagas eso. Sabes que lo del labio me vuelve loco.  
-Pensé que era lo mejor. Lysander me quiere y…  
-No dudo de eso, pero se trata de ti. ¿Le quieres? – Scorpius se lo preguntó con temor. Lily decidió decirle la verdad.  
-Aún no, pero quizá con el tiempo… Lo único que sé es que él si está dispuesto a darme todo lo que tú no.

Lily se levantó airada con los catálogos en los brazos. Scorpius la agarró de la túnica.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo estoy dispuesto a darte o no. – le dijo. Lily lo miró estupefacta.  
-Pero, ¿de qué me estás hablando? ¿Crees que por haber llegado ahora tienes el derecho a que te dé otra oportunidad después de lo que me hiciste? Me dejaste tirada, Scorpius, TIRADA. Podré quererte hasta que me muera, pero eso no significa que te vaya a perdonar.

La chica se fue con unas ganas increíbles de llorar que no liberó hasta que estuvo completamente sola. Dejó caer los catálogos al suelo y se apoyó en la pared mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? – le preguntó Lysander, que acababa de aparecer y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Observó su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Lils? ¿Estás bien?

El chico la abrazó y Lily no opuso resistencia. Por primera vez necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí con ella para sostenerla.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lily? Cuéntamelo.  
-No es nada, es solo que… Estoy un poco agobiada entre los exámenes y los preparativos de la boda y…  
-¿Por qué no se lo dejas todo a Malfoy? Te vendría bien un descanso.  
-No puedo hacer eso, es la boda de mi hermano y de mi mejor amiga.  
-¿Seguro que es solo por eso? Sabes que a mí puedes contármelo, Lily.

Lily lo soltó y lo miró tras haberse calmado.

-Prometiste que tendrías paciencia.  
-Y la estoy teniendo, pero quizá te vendría bien soltar todo lo que lleves ahí dentro, que no parece poco.  
-No creo que haga falta que te cuenta la típica historia de chica conoce a chico y se enamora de él como una idiota porque le promete el cielo y las estrellas y después se larga sin decir siquiera adiós.

Lysander la miró sorprendido. Le limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y… ¿sigues enamorada de él? – le preguntó.  
-Es difícil olvidarse de tu primer amor, Lysander.  
-Pues yo espero que no me pase eso nunca – le dijo. Lily lo miró y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba refiriéndose a que ella era su primer amor. ¿En qué lío tan tremendo se había metido? – Has dicho que se largó, pero… ¿ha vuelto?

Lily supuso que Lysander quería saber si aquel chico se trataba de Scorpius. Decidió mentirle, aunque sabía que después se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando alguien se va, se va para siempre.  
-Yo curaré esas heridas, Lily. Te lo prometí y yo sí que cumplo mis promesas, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Las vacaciones de pascua llegaron y, con ello la fecha de la boda se aproximaba. Mary no se había estresado en lo que llevaban de curso, pero ahora sí que la estaba pasando canutas con los nervios a flor de pie.

Lily bajó a la cocina la noche previa a la ceremonia. Se dirigió hacia el frigorífico a por un vaso de leche fría. Se sentó a la mesa y dio sorbos largos debido a su sed. La puerta que daba al patio se abrió y Lily pegó un brinco del susto. Scorpius entró con la corbata desajustada.

-Genial – murmuró la chica mientras se dirigía al fregadero y enjuagaba el vaso con agua.  
-Lily – dijo el chico como si se sorprendiera de verla en su propia casa.  
-Ya me iba.  
-No, no, no…

Scorpius la cogió de las manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Lily pudo notar el olor a alcohol que desprendía su boca.

-¿Estás borracho? ¿De dónde vienes? – le preguntó.  
-¿Cómo fue la despedida de soltera de Mary el otro día? La de Albus estuvo bien, pero la verdad es que me faltabas tú, pelirroja… Albus ha decidido estrenar el tanga en la noche de bodas, pero si quieres tú y yo podemos estrenar el mío esta noche…

Lily comprobó entonces que sí estaba borracho.

-Mañana es la boda y a ti se te ocurre emborracharte la noche anterior. Espero que estés en condiciones de ejercer tu puesto como padrino.  
-Tranquila, pelirroja, no es la primera vez que hago esto. Se me pasará pronto.  
-Más te vale.

Lily se iba a marchar, pero Scorpius la detuvo una vez más agarrándola por la cintura.

-No sabes cuánto te echo de menos, Lily… Tocarte, abrazarte… Besarte.  
-Scorpius, para.  
-Y que estés con ese Scamander está volviéndome loco. ¿Qué has visto en él? Sabes que nunca va a quererte como yo…  
-Si quieres te ayudo a subir a tu habitación, pero paso de seguir aquí hablando de nuevo de esto.  
-Está bien, está bien…

Lily colocó el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros y lo ayudó a subir las escaleras. Scorpius comenzó a reír silenciosamente como si aquello le resultara divertido. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Scorpius. A todo esto, ¿por qué él tenía uno entero para él? Tener una casa tan grande no era una buena idea en aquel momento. Lily dejó caer a Scorpius sobre la cama mientras se partía de risa.

-Lo que hace el alcohol. – murmuró Lily quitándole los zapatos.  
-Lo que haces tú.

Lily no podía creer que le echara la culpa de emborracharse. Ella sí que debería haberse emborrachado, que no le sobraban motivos para hacerlo. Las risas de Scorpius se apagaron y en vez de ello comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Lily lo miró paralizada y se dio cuenta de que Scorpius lloraba aunque intentara evitarlo.

-¿Scorpius?  
-Que estés con él me está matando por dentro, Lily…

Scorpius la cogió de la mano y la obligó a sentarse sobre la cama. Se incorporó y le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos. Todo estaba oscuro pero aun así podían verse con claridad.

-¿De verdad nunca volverás a ser mía? – le preguntó. - ¿Se te ha olvidado todo lo que hice en séptimo para demostrarte que te quería? La noche del baile en la torre de Astronomía, todas las veces que te propuse matrimonio y tú me rechazaste, cuando te salvé en la segunda prueba, todas mis notas, la pieza de piano…  
-Cállate. – le dijo ella bajando la mirada. Entonces la chica notó el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos. Al principio la besó son suavidad, pero después comenzó a atacar sus labios desenfrenadamente. Lily no podía creer que las lágrimas que estaban empapando su rostro fueran las de él y no las de ella.  
-Déjame besarte una última vez… - murmuró mientras lo hacía.

Miles de imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza mientras Scorpius la besaba. Todos y cada uno de sus momentos vividos junto a él.

-Te quiero, Lily. Siempre.  
-Es mejor que duermas, lo necesitas. Mañana el día será largo y tienes que estar de una pieza.

Lily le quitó la corbata y lo tapó con una manta mientras Scorpius cerraba los ojos. La chica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta arreglándose el pelo. Teddy la vio desde la puerta de su habitación y Lily se percató de ello.

-No es lo que parece.  
-Tranquila, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Ya he oído a mi primo partirse de risa mientras subía las escaleras.  
-Ha venido borracho, así que le he ayudado a subir.  
-Muy amable por tu parte.  
-Buenas noches.

Lily entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Se tiró sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada. Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

-Levanta, bella durmiente.

Rose abrió las cortinas de par en par y Lily se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Tendrías que estar en pie desde hace una hora! ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, o qué?  
-Ya voy, ya voy.

Lily se levantó algo desorientada y se puso las zapatillas. Se recogió el cabello en un moño y salió de su habitación seguida por Rose.

-Scorpius ha salido bien temprano, no te preocupes.  
-No lo hacía.

La chica bajó a la cocina y pudo comprobar el show que habían montado en su ausencia. Su madre no paraba de cocinar, su padre intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata en vano, Teddy y James desayunaban tan tranquilos como de costumbre, Victoire estaba poniendo nerviosa a Mary a juzgar por su rostro, Hugo estaba organizando el jardín junto a los padres de Mary y los suyos.

-Esto es un caos. – dijo Lily. La chica se dirigió hacia su padre y le ayudó a hacerse el nudo.  
-Gracias, Lily.  
-No hay de qué. A ver, mamá, trae para acá. Vístete mientras yo termino de cocinar.  
-Gracias, cariño.  
-Vosotros dos – dijo dirigiéndose a Teddy y a James. – Empezad a llevar la comida a las mesas, por favor. Victoire, no pongas más nerviosa a Mary, anda, y ayúdala a vestirse que es más tarde de lo que parece. Rose, ¿puedes ayudar en el jardín?  
-Claro.

Así transcurrió una hora. Todos iban de allá para acá nerviosos.

-Id saliendo al jardín para recibir a los invitados. Estarán a punto de llegar.

Todos obedecieron a Lily y la cocina se quedó en silencio absoluto, algo que agradeció.

-Papá, ¿sabes dónde se han metido Albus y Scorpius? – le preguntó.  
-No tengo ni idea. Estarán al llegar.

Justo en ese momento los dos entraron por la puerta delantera.

-¿Dónde os habíais metido vosotros dos? Los invitados ya están llegando. Scorpius, sube y ayuda a Albus a prepararse.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras. A Lily la tranquilizó que Scorpius estuviera de una pieza. Se preguntó si recordaría algo de la noche anterior. Lily miró por la ventana y observó a Lysander con su familia llegando. Soltó un largo suspiro y Rose entró con un montón de regalos sobre los brazos.

-¿Dónde dejo esto? – le preguntó.  
-Sobre la mesa.  
-Anda, deja eso y sube a vestirte. Ya termino yo.

Lily subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto. Se duchó y gracias a su varita pudo hacer milagros con su pelo secándolo y haciendo un peinado bonito. Se puso su vestido de color rosa palo ajustado con unos tirantes muy finitos. Se maquilló rápidamente y metió los pies en los tacones. Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió a sí misma armándose de valor.

Salió del cuarto y llamó a la puerta de Albus. Nadie contestó, así que supuso que ya estaban en el jardín. Bajó las escaleras, salió al jardín y se dirigió al altar, donde ya se encontraban el cura, Albus y Scorpius. Albus le dio un codazo a Scorpius disimuladamente y el rubio se giró. Miró embobado a la chica que se acercaba saludando a algunos invitados. Lysander le sonrió y ella lo imitó. Luego avanzó hasta situarse junto a los chicos.

-A juzgar por la cara de tonto que tiene Scorpius, pareciera que sois vosotros los que os casáis – dijo Albus soltando una carcajada. Lily se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, pero Scorpius no apartó su mirada de ella. – Tío, contrólate un poco.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y tuvo que concentrarse cuando Mary paseó vestida de novia hasta llegar hasta Albus. El chico la agarró de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily no podía creer que aquellos dos fueran a acabar juntos después de todo. La ceremonia comenzó y, en el momento adecuado, Lily y Scorpius le dieron los anillos. El cura los declaró marido y mujer y los dos lo sellaron con un beso. Todos aplaudieron y Lily no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima al ver que todo había salido bien y que su hermano y su mejor amiga habían conseguido casarse. Miró a Scorpius, que también sonreía, y este le devolvió la mirada.

Después de la cena, los invitados comenzaron a desaparecerse para continuar con la fiesta en la casa nueva de Mary y Albus. Lily se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a limpiar todo, y Lysander la siguió.

-Lily, deja todo eso para mañana y vamos a continuar la fiesta, anda.  
-La verdad es que no voy a ir. Tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Me gustaría retirarme a descansar.  
-¿Quieres que me quede? Tengo entendido que la fiesta durará hasta mañana, así que tendríamos la casa para nosotros y nadie nos molestaría.

Lily se aclaró la garganta mientras se secaba las manos en el trapo.

-Lo cierto es que me gustaría un poco de tranquilidad, Lysander, y me temo que conmigo te aburrirías, ya que me voy a quedar dormida en un santiamén.  
-Está bien…

Lysander le dio un beso en la mejilla y se desapareció. Mary entró a la cocina.

-¿No vienes, Lily? – le preguntó.  
-Estoy muy cansada, Mary, perdona…  
-No te preocupes. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Has conseguido que sea perfecto.  
-Me alegro – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
-¿Nos vemos en Hogwarts?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Mary antes de que saliera de nuevo al patio. La chica se masajeó la nuca y se quitó los tacones. Por fin se habían ido todos. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se soltó el pelo y se limpió la cara.

-Todo ha salido bien, ¿no crees? – le dijo Scorpius apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lily lo miró sobresaltada.  
-¿No te vas? – le preguntó.  
-Prefería quedarme.  
-Pues aquí te vas a aburrir. No queda nadie en la casa.  
-Lily, ¿te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió anoche?

Lily se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo cierto es que no.  
-No eras tú la que estaba bebida, sino yo.  
-Olvídalo.  
-No puedo olvidarlo. Necesito saber qué sientes por Scamander.  
-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida? Llegas muy tarde para querer hacerlo. ¡Te largaste!  
-¿¡Y te crees que no me arrepiento cada día de haberlo hecho!? Yo mismo he sido quien te ha lanzado a los brazos de él.  
-Exacto.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el rostro desesperado y exhausto. Se acercó a ella pero Lily dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerme un dedo encima. Bastante te aprovechaste ayer estando borracho.  
-Estaba borracho pero era consciente de todo lo que hacía, y lo volvería a hacer todas las noches.  
-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez! No quiero oír ni una palabra más.  
-Pero, ¿qué nos ha pasado, Lily?  
-Nos ha pasado que tengo novio, y que tú me dejaste sin siquiera hacerlo de una forma justa o preguntarme mi opinión.  
-Tienes novio, sí, pero no estás enamorada de él ni una pizca. ¿Crees que se merece lo que le estás haciendo?  
-¿Vas a venir a darme lecciones de vida después de lo que me hiciste? Vete, y al ser posible, a la mierda.  
-La dulce Lily – ironizó el chico.  
-Si no te gusta como soy ya sabes dónde está la puerta.  
-No, esta vez no pienso irme, Lily. Ni tampoco voy a dejar que te vayas corriendo como siempre haces.  
-Yo no huyo, simplemente me asquea verte.  
-Embustera.  
-Ni se te ocurra insultarme, Scorpius. Te juro que como no te vayas o te quites de en medio te…  
-¿Me qué?  
-Te mato. – Scorpius soltó una carcajada ante su comentario.  
-Estás como una cabra, pelirroja.

La chica se dirigió a él y empezó a golpearle allá donde podía con las manos. Scorpius intentó protegerse con los brazos pero fue inútil. Después de unos segundos agarró a Lily de las muñecas para detenerla.

-Lily, tranquilízate.  
-No me da la gana.  
-¿No te avergüenza comportarte como una niña?  
-¿Y a ti comportarte como un imbécil?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y la miró. Lily intentó zafarse de sus manos pero fue imposible.

-Suéltame o gritaré.  
-No hay nadie en la casa.  
-Pero los vecinos me escucharán.  
-Hazlo, entonces.

Lily comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Scorpius le tapó la boca con la mano pero la chica se la mordió.

-¡Lily!  
-Atente a las consecuencias.  
-Tan fiera como siempre.

Entonces Lily consiguió darle una guantada en la cara. Scorpius miró a Lily como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia ella y mordió sus labios. Lily intentó oponerse, pero no lo consiguió. Scorpius la sujetaba con mucha fuerza, más que la de costumbre. El chico acarició sus curvas y la agarró por la cintura. Lily dejó de oponerse cuando el rubio la cogió de las manos con suavidad. El rubio se separó de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos.


	13. Chapter 13

AVISO: Este capítulo contiene contenido sexual.

XIII.

-Tan fiera como siempre.

Entonces Lily consiguió darle una guantada en la cara. Scorpius miró a Lily como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Acto seguido se lanzó hacia ella y mordió sus labios. Lily intentó oponerse, pero no lo consiguió. Scorpius la sujetaba con mucha fuerza, más que la de costumbre. El chico acarició sus curvas y la agarró por la cintura. Lily dejó de oponerse cuando el rubio la cogió de las manos con suavidad. El rubio se separó de ella y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Scorpius le quitó el pelo de la cara y acarició sus labios con los dedos, bajando hasta su clavícula. Lily comenzó a desajustarle el nudo de la corbata lentamente, pero Scorpius la cogió y lo hizo más rápido, quitándosela por completo. Lily le quitó la chaqueta de traje y Scorpius comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. El rubio bajó rápidamente los tirantes del vestido de la chica, así como la cremallera. Comenzó a bajárselo y con la ayuda de Lily consiguió despojarlo. Scorpius observó entonces el cuerpo de la chica. Era perfecto. El sujetador y las braguitas negras. Un color que le quedaba genial gracias al color de su cabello. Scorpius se quitó la camisa mientras la observaba. Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El chico se acercó a ella y le acarició el escote, bajando hasta su vientre plano y jugando con su ombligo. Luego bajó hasta las braguitas y le acarició el muslo.

-Me falta el aire. – murmuró.

Lily lo besó de nuevo, lo cual pilló desprevenido a Scorpius, pero aceptó de buen grado. La chica lo arrastró junto a ella hasta la cama, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre ella. Scorpius acariciaba sin reparo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica. Lily desabrochó el botón de los pantalones del rubio y se los bajó con su ayuda. Scorpius recorrió el mentón de la chica con sus labios, el cuello y la clavícula. Desabrochó el sujetador y lo tiró al suelo. Se bajó los calzoncillos y le quitó a Lily sus braguitas. Se recostó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos. Colocó en el hueco de su mano la mejilla de la chica. La besó con suavidad, pero Lily lo agarró del pelo y mordió sus labios con fiereza. Entonces notó cómo Scorpius se adentraba en ella lentamente y con cuidado. Un gemido escapó de lo más hondo de la garganta de Scorpius y Lily clavó las uñas en la espalda del chico. Scorpius comenzó un vaivén de movimientos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Lily se pegó más al cuerpo del chico mientras ambos comenzaban a sudar. Scorpius enterró el rostro en el cuello y en el cabello de la chica, mientras que Lily mordía el hombro de Scorpius notando cómo el momento de éxtasis se acercaba y el rubio profundizaba cada vez más. Notó como sus músculos se contraían y Scorpius se desvanecía sobre ella, respirando con dificultad.

Lily abrió los ojos y pudo notar que sentía un cosquilleo por su vientre y piernas. Scorpius aún permanecía dentro de ella y parecía no querer separarse jamás. El rubio le dio un suave beso en el cuello y la miró. Lily le devolvió la mirada mientras su pecho subía y descendía intentando recuperar la respiración. Scorpius la besó en los labios mientras dirigía su mano hacia uno de sus senos. Lily lo miró a los ojos mientras el chico lo acariciaba sin reparo. Tras unos segundos el vaivén comenzó de nuevo y ambos no desviaron la mirada el uno del otro mientras sus cuerpos se unían de nuevo. Lily lo empujó con suavidad y fue ella la que se colocó sobre el cuerpo del chico esta vez. La pelirroja ascendía y descendía mientras Scorpius agarraba su cabello con las manos. Las paredes de la chica se contrajeron de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre el torso desnudo del rubio. Scorpius soltó un suspiro y la abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su espalda. Lily lo besó en los labios y ambos sonrieron. La chica se dejó caer junto a Scorpius, y este la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Entrelazaron sus piernas y el rubio acercó el rostro al suyo. Lily besó su labio superior y enterró la cara bajo su cuello. Scorpius hizo círculos en la espalda de la chica con su dedo hasta que ambos se durmieron.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Scorpius abrió los ojos y vio a Lily durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada encima de su torso. Agradeció que lo de anoche no hubiera sido solo un sueño y sonrió al verla tan natural, completamente despeinada y sin pizca de maquillaje. Paseó su mano por el cabello de la chica deseando que ese momento no se acabara nunca. Lily abrió los ojos con dificultad y observó que su mano izquierda estaba unida a la derecha del chico. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Scorpius. El chico le sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento, Lily. No sabes cuánto.  
-Y… ¿Ha sido como esperabas? – le preguntó sonrojada.  
-Ha sido aún mejor.

Scorpius la besó en los labios.

-Lily, ambos sabemos que esto no puede continuar así.  
-¿Así cómo?  
-Tú y yo nos queremos, nunca hemos dejado de hacerlo. No puedo soportar un día más alejado de ti. Necesito que estés conmigo de nuevo, como antes.  
-Fuiste tú el que me dejaste.  
-Lo sé, pero fue porque Albus me contaba en sus cartas que te veía mal y triste, Lily. Yo solo quería que… no estuvieras mal por mi culpa.  
-¿Por eso o porque tus padres no me quieren ver ni en pintura?  
-¿Tú crees que a mí me importa lo que piensen mis padres de ti? Si me fui a Francia era para no tener que aguantar las quejas de mi padre. Tenía pensado volver por Navidad aquel año, pero Draco movió alguno de sus hilos para no permitirme el regreso a Inglaterra.  
-¿Qué?  
-Y dejé de escribirte porque interceptó mis cartas. ¿De verdad creías que yo iba a dejarte sola sin al menos darte una explicación? Te expliqué en una carta que esperáramos a mi regreso para hablar y comentar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero esa carta nunca llegó a tus manos.  
-¿Y por qué le seguías enviando cartas a Albus? ¿Por qué no le escribiste eso a él para que me lo dijera a mí?  
-Draco no rompía mis cartas para Albus, pero sí las comprobaba antes de dejar que llegaran a su destino.  
-Voy a matar a tu padre.

Scorpius sonrió.

-No merece la pena. Es mi padre, en realidad lo comprendo por una parte, pero…  
-¿Que lo comprendes? No sé qué hay que comprender.  
-Es mi padre, Lily, y está resentido por lo que ocurrió hace años. Que me relacionara sentimentalmente con una Potter no es que le hiciera mucha gracia.  
-Ni que fuéramos a casarnos para que se pusiera así.  
-Lo cierto es que… Me armó un escándalo y me apoyó en lo del viaje a Francia porque por un descuido mío se enteró de que tenía pensado proponerte matrimonio el año siguiente.

Lily se quedó inmóvil y callada, sin saber qué contestar a eso.

-¿No dices nada? – le preguntó el rubio.  
-¿Qué esperas que diga?  
-No sé, algo. Si habrías contestado que sí o que no.  
-Sabes perfectamente cuál habría sido mi respuesta de habérmelo pedido.

Scorpius sonrió levemente.

-Lily, deja a Scamander. Volvamos a estar juntos. Te prometo que Draco no se interpondrá esta vez.  
-Eso no puedes asegurarlo.  
-Hablé con él y le dije que o aceptaba lo que sentía por ti o que me perdería de vista para siempre.  
-¿Y aceptó?  
-Después de muchas discusiones, enfrentamientos y peleas.  
-Vaya. Entonces, ¿cuándo me llevarás a presentarme a tu familia? – le preguntó Lily. Scorpius la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio. – Era una broma.  
-Por lo que veo has recuperado tu sentido del humor. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho que estés tan contenta? – le preguntó conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Lily se sonrojó pero adoptó su postura de siempre.  
-No te creas el centro del mundo, Scorpius.  
-En realidad no puedo reprocharte nada. Pasar una noche conmigo es como si te tocara la lotería o ganaras al bingo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y miró el reloj sobre la mesilla.

-Mis padres van a llegar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que vestirnos.  
-Pero, ¿entonces no vamos a seguir dándole uso a la cama para empezar a procrear mini Lilys y Scorpius pequeños que corran por el jardín?  
-No seas idiota.

Lily se incorporó y se puso el camisón mientras Scorpius observaba los lunares de su espalda. Resopló y se colocó los calzoncillos. Se metió al baño y se lavó los dientes rápidamente.

-¿Te estás lavando los dientes con mi cepillo? – gritó Lily detrás de la puerta. Esta se abrió y Scorpius salió con el albornoz de Lily puesto y un montón de pinzas en el pelo.  
-Debemos empezar a acostumbrarnos a la vida de casados. Y los casados comparten el cepillo. Nunca he entendido por qué las mujeres sois tan complicadas con estas cosas – dijo señalando a las horquillas y pinzas. - ¿Me queda bien tu albornoz? – El albornoz le llegaba por el trasero y recalcaba sus músculos.  
-Quítate eso antes de que alguien pueda verte, anda.  
-Como quieras, pero lo dices porque sabes que me queda mejor que a ti.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Scorpius se quitó el albornoz y las horquillas de la cabeza y abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

-Scorpius…  
-¿Qué? No puedo aguantarme. Necesito tocarte. Eres como un imán. O un oso cariñoso.  
-¿Qué te ha dado?  
-Más bien qué me has dado tú, pelirroja.  
-Anda, suelta – le dijo soltándose de sus brazos. – Vístete de una vez, Scorpius. ¿Quieres que James te fusile?  
-Está bien, está bien…

Scorpius le dio un beso en los labios y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Se miró en el espejo y se sintió distinta. Por primera vez se sentía una mujer.

Al cabo de media hora, Harry, Ginny, James y Teddy volvieron a la casa. Lily bajó a la cocina ya vestida y recogió los bártulos que quedaban.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Scorpius? Ayer no fue a la fiesta en casa de Albus – dijo Teddy mientras mordía una manzana lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Lily.  
-Se fue anoche a su casa, creo. – contestó Lily algo acalorada.  
-Ya…

Lily miró a sus padres y a su hermano y se percató de que ninguno de los tres se había enterado de nada. Estaban demasiado cansados y en cuanto comieron algo subieron a sus cuartos a dormir.

Pasaron unos días y el tercer y último trimestre del curso comenzó. Hogwarts fue invadido de nuevo por los alumnos de las cuatro casas y de todas las edades.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa que estás tan contenta? – le preguntó Mary en el desayuno del viernes.  
-¿A mí? ¿Qué me va a pasar? Es solo que quiero aprovechar los últimos dos meses que nos quedan de clase.  
-¿Por eso o porque Lysander ha hecho algo de tu agrado?

A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Lysander? La verdad es que no lo veo desde el día de la boda. Pero ahora que lo dices debería buscarlo. Voy a cortar con él.  
-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Mary.  
-No le quiero, Mary.  
-Ya, bueno, pero eso lleva su tiempo.  
-No puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero, Mary. Y menos si se trata de Lysander. Él se ha comportado tan bien conmigo… y yo le estoy engañando.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron hacia el aula de Defensa preparadas para empezar el día. Lily y Mary se sentaron en el último pupitre, como de costumbre, y Lysander se volvió para saludar a Lily con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, pero no era una sonrisa tan ancha como la del chico. Hablaría con él en cuanto acabara la clase, estaba decidido. Scorpius entró en el aula con su maletín de siempre y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. La clase comenzó, pero el chico no pudo evitar desconcentrarse más de una vez cuando miraba a Lily practicar con su varita o tomar apuntes. Lysander los observaba cuidadosamente y pudo comprobar que en más de una ocasión Scorpius la miraba tajantemente con una mirada pícara. Lily se sonrojaba y sonreía levemente algo azorada. El Ravenclaw apretó la mandíbula y miró con rabia al rubio. La clase terminó y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

-Señorita Potter, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto? – le dijo Scorpius. Lysander se levantó de su asiento y espero a que todos salieran del aula. Lily hizo tiempo para esperar a que Lysander se fuera, pero no lo hizo.  
-Lysander, ¿me esperas afuera? – le pidió Lily.  
-No creo que sea necesario, ¿o es que el profesor te tiene que decir algo tan privado para que yo no pueda escucharlo?  
-Scamander, por favor – intervino Scorpius. – Deje de comportarse así y retírese.  
-Más bien, Malfoy, deja usted de mirarle el culo a Lily cada vez que se la cruza, de lanzarle sonrisas y miradas inapropiadas entre un profesor y una alumna. ¿No cree que tengo razón?

Lily miró estupefacta a Lysander.

-¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de que la mira cada dos por tres con intenciones no buenas, precisamente? Ya le dije que se apartara de ella.  
-Y yo le dije a usted que Lily sabe perfectamente defenderse sola.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lysander clavó sus nudillos en el mentón del rubio. Scorpius se tocó la mandíbula y miró al chico con rabia.

-Chicos, ¡por favor! – exclamó Lily.

Pero Scorpius la ignoró y le devolvió el golpe a Lysander. Mary se asomó por la puerta y vio todo el jaleo que se había montado. Llegó rápidamente e intentó frenarlos. Cogió a Scorpius de los brazos, mientras que Lily se colocaba frente a Lysander con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Deje a mi novia en paz! – gritó Lysander antes de salir del aula dándole una patada a uno de los pupitres. Lily miró a Scorpius y comprobó el moratón que tenía en la mandíbula. Acercó la mano a su rostro, pero el chico la detuvo y se marchó del aula muy enfadado.  
-Es normal. – dijo Mary. – Algún día Lysander se enteraría.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

-¡Lysander! – le llamó Lily por el pasillo, pero el chico no se detuvo ni respondió a su llamado. – Lysander, por favor, escúchame – le dijo alcanzándolo por fin.  
-Ahora mismo preferiría no hacerlo, Lily. ¡Ese tío me hierve la sangre! Siempre está mirándote como si le pertenecieras. Si fuera un alumno lo entendería, ¡pero es un profesor! Debería informar a McGonagall.

Lily lo cogió del brazo parándolo. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo hagas, Lysander. Scorpius y yo estuvimos juntos hace un tiempo.

El chico la miró estupefacto. Luego resopló y rechinó los dientes.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho cuando te lo pregunté.  
-Lo sé, perdóname.  
-Entonces… ¿Él es el chico del que sigues enamorada, no? – le preguntó enfadado. Lily asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía nerviosa el labio. - ¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo cuando te dejó tirada?  
-Me explicó hace unos días lo que realmente ocurrió. Él no tuvo la culpa.  
-Ya…

Lysander se rascó la nuca. Lily no sabía qué decir.

-Supongo entonces que mientras lo veas no podrás enamorarte de mí.  
-Es difícil para mí. Compréndeme.  
-Quizá lo mejor es que nos vayamos los dos lejos.

Lily miró con el ceño fruncido al chico.

-Lysander… Creo que esta relación es una farsa, la verdad. Yo no te quiero como te mereces y no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca. Yo siempre querré a Scorpius, y tú no te mereces esto. Te mereces a una chica que te corresponda, y desde luego esa no voy a ser yo.

El Ravenclaw la miró con un semblante inexpresivo.

-Entiendo. Espero entonces que Scorpius aprenda a quererte como te mereces y que tú no te arrepientas de perdonarle.

Lysander dio media vuelta y se alejó mientras Lily lo observaba sintiéndose la persona más culpable del mundo. Mary la alcanzó y la llamó.

-Scorpius está en la enfermería. McGonagall se lo llevó en cuanto lo vio y no le dejó irse sin antes pasar por allí.  
-¿Está solo?  
-Eso creo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Mary. Fue hasta la enfermería y, justo cuando iba a entrar, vio a Scorpius sentado en un taburete mientras la nueva enfermera le curaba las heridas de la cara. La chica permaneció quieta y atenta.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – le preguntó la chica.  
-Un chico se abalanzó sobre mí.  
-¿Y eso por qué? No me digas que os habéis peleado por una chica.  
-Algo así.  
-Bueno, esto ya está.  
-Gracias.

Scorpius se levantó del taburete y cogió su maletín. Lily se percató de que la chica se lo comía con los ojos.

-¿Y por cuál de todas las profesoras os habéis peleado?  
-¿Profesora? – preguntó Scorpius soltando una carcajada. – No se trataba de una profesora.  
-Vaya, entonces esa chica debe ser muy afortunada – dijo la enfermera con un tono celoso. - ¿Estás seguro de que se merece tanto cuidado?

Lily rechinó los dientes y se fue antes de perder los nervios por seguir escuchando a aquella chica. La verdad es que era guapísima, y encima de la edad de Scorpius. Aquella noche, la pelirroja no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad y se levantó más temprano que de costumbre. En el desayuno, se dio cuenta de que Lysander no la había mirado ni sonreído. Resopló y dejo su tazón de cereales sin probar. Mary le sacaba conversación con el fin de entretenerla y llamar su atención. Le dijo que podían coger sus biquinis e ir al baño de los prefectos a darse un baño ahora que empezaba a hacer calor. Lily asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que la esperara en el vestíbulo, que iba a coger los trajes de baño. Camino a la sala común, una puerta se abrió y Lily fue agarrada del brazo, arrastrándola hasta el interior del despacho. Había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que caminaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba el despacho de Scorpius.

-Pelirroja…

El chico intentó besarla pero Lily retiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Scorpius la miró extrañado por su actitud.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó mientras Lily se zafaba de sus brazos.  
-Lo sabes perfectamente – contestó.  
-No esperarías que me quedara quieto, ¿verdad?  
-Se supone que tú eres mayor que él y, sobretodo, que eres profesor. No deberías haberle devuelto el golpe, deberías haberlo parado.  
-¿Haberlo parado? No pienso quedarme quieto si me golpea, Lily. Además, no puedo evitarlo cuando habla de ti como si fueras su posesión.  
-Vaya, pues él dice lo mismo de ti.

Scorpius resopló y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. La miró con la molestia notable en sus ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas? Lily, lo único que nos mantiene separados es que sigas con ese chico. ¿No ibas a hablar con él?  
-¿Lo único? Yo diría que la enfermera nueva no te quita el ojo de encima.  
-¿De qué hablas? Bryanna es solo una amiga.

Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vaya, ya veo que la tuteas. – dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Pero, ¿qué pasa ahora con ella?  
-Pasa que he visto cómo te mira. Esa idiota está intentando echarte el lazo.  
-Lily… - El chico se levantó del sofá e intentó estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero la chica se opuso. - ¿Por qué te pones así por algo sin importancia?  
-Es guapa y tiene tu edad. Además parece inteligente y buena persona, independientemente de su aspecto de…

Lily decidió que era mejor callarse antes de que dijera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Scorpius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, ven aquí…  
-Te he dicho que no, Scorpius. Mejor ve y dile a tu Bryanna que te cure las heridas.

Lily salió del despacho dando un portazo.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI.

Lily miró hacia la mesa de profesores y se percató de que Scorpius y Bryanna conservaban animadamente. Y eso la preocupaba por un motivo que lo justificaba. Scorpius siempre había sido un Don Juan, y eso nadie podía negarlo. Solía afirmar que en la naturaleza de un hombre estaba la necesidad de fijarse y adular a las chicas. Eso lo podía aceptar, pero que hablara de una forma tan cómoda con ella, como si le interesara ella más que su propio físico… Y lo peor es que Bryanna no parecía ser una mala mujer.

La pelirroja dejó caer con estrépito el bol de cereales sobre la mesa y se levantó para salir del Gran Comedor. Mary la siguió con torpeza.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza? – le preguntó.  
-Scorpius no para de tontear con la enfermera nueva, y me está sacando de quicio.  
-De verdad, Lily, desde que vino Scorpius no paráis de discutir día sí y día también.  
-Bueno… Scorpius tiene un gran carácter, ya lo conoces.

Mary miró a Lily con una ceja alzada.

-Quizá ese sea el problema, que conmigo discute todo el tiempo y que con otras no para de sonreír.  
-Pero si no estáis juntos.

Lily miró a Mary de reojo. La chica puso los ojos como platos.

-Así que habéis vuelto. – dijo la morena. Lily asintió con la cabeza.  
-Aunque bueno, para lo que hemos vuelto…  
-Pero, ¿cuándo? – le preguntó la amiga con el ceño fruncido.  
-En tu noche de bodas – le contestó Lily tras aclararse la garganta. Mary la miró boquiabierta.  
-Por lo que veo tú también aprovechaste esa noche – dijo Mary. Lily se puso colorada.  
-Por eso cortaste con Lysander. ¡Deberías habérmelo contado!  
-Ahora es un profesor. Si la gente se llegara a enterar…

Justo en ese momento, Scorpius salió del Gran Comedor mirando hacia su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Lily. El chico hizo ademán de acercarse, pero Lily dio media vuelta y se alejó. Mary miró a Scorpius intentando excusarla, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar al comedor.

Lily decidió estudiar aquella tarde sola. Necesitaba tiempo para estudiar y concentrarse ahora que los exámenes serían dentro de dos semanas. Scorpius se asomó por la entrada y la vio sentada en su mesa de siempre. Se acercó sigilosamente y se colocó detrás de ella observando lo que hacía. La chica no había escrito más de medio pergamino, y sostenía la pluma en la mano totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Scorpius comprobó que nadie los veía y la besó en el cuello. Lily pegó un brinco y miró preocupada a su alrededor.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, ajustándose la trenza.  
-Besarte. Lo haría por todo tu cuerpo pero supongo que también tú me soltarías una guantada. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lily ignoró su comentario. Scorpius apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y siguió sobándole el cuello.  
-Para, nos pueden ver.  
-Me da igual que nos vean, Lily.

El chico enganchó sus labios y los besó frenéticamente. Lily oyó unos pasos y lo separó de ella con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico confundido.  
-Alguien viene.

Y así fue. De pronto Bryanna apareció haciéndose ver después de salir de detrás de una estantería de libros. A Lily se le borró la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto la vio. Scorpius pudo notar lo tiesa que la chica se había puesto y se preparó para lo que le esperaba.

-Scorpius, estás aquí. Te estaba buscando por todas partes. – le dijo la chica. Luego miró a Lily y sospechó que había interrumpido algo, ya que no era normal que se encontraban solos a esas horas de la noche en la biblioteca. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó mirando a Lily. La pelirroja le mantuvo la mirada firmemente.  
-La señorita Potter me pidió ayuda para un ejercicio que no entendía. – contestó Scorpius.  
-Tendrá que esperar. McGonagall quiero vernos a todos. Ya sabes, reuniones de siempre.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y miró una última vez a Lily. Esta le devolvió una mirada fría acompañada de un semblante completamente serio. Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su pergamino. Scorpius abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Salió de la biblioteca junto a Bryanna.

-Así que esa es la chica – dijo Bryanna. – De la que me hablaste. Es guapa, pero, ¿no es un poco joven para ti?  
-Estuvimos juntos cuando estudié en Hogwarts, hace tan solo dos años. No es tan joven como parece.  
-No es por meterme, pero si se enteran de que estás con una alumna…  
-Te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie, en tal caso.  
-Descuida. Yo no he visto nada.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII.

-Lily.

La chica abrió los ojos con paciencia y vio el rostro de Scorpius.

-¡AH!

Scorpius le tapó la boca para que no despertara a sus compañeras. Cuando se calmó, retiró sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Lily saliendo de su cama.  
-Necesitaba hablar contigo.  
-¿Otra vez? ¿Para qué? Yo no quiero hablar contigo.  
-Venga, no seas orgullosa…  
-Vete a la mierda.

Lily se tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello y se giró para no mirarle. Scorpius ahogó un grito enfadado que le habría ayudado a desahogarse. El chico se metió en la cama empujándola levemente.

-Fuera de aquí, Scorpius.  
-Si esta es la única forma posible para hablar contigo, no me queda otra que…

Pero Lily no lo dejó acabar, ya que lo empujó y Scorpius cayó al suelo. El chico no podía creer que a esas alturas ambos siguieran comportándose así. Se levantó y cogió a Lily con fuerza hasta que se la puso en el hombro.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó Lily. Las compañeras se removieron en sus camas. Scorpius salió del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común. Lily pataleaba sin parar. Scorpius la dejó caer en el sofá. Lily lo miró con indiferencia y se levantó para largarse de allí, pero el chico se lo impidió extendiendo los brazos. La chica le dio una rápida patada en la parte que a un chico más le puede doler, ya me entendéis. Scorpius cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo. – A la próxima vez te lo pensarás mejor.

Lily estaba a punto de irse, pero Scorpius la agarró del tobillo y la chica tropezó cayendo al suelo. Scorpius se arrastró y se le subió encima.

-Será mejor que no hagas eso la próxima vez – recalcó el chico imitándola. – O se acabarán nuestras noches moviditas.  
-Eres un guarro. Mejor controla a tu amiguito porque me figuro que no volverá a salir de su cueva en lo que a mí respecta. Pero seguro que a tu amiga la enfermera le encantará consolarlo.  
-Ya basta, Lily.

A Lily le sorprendió el tono serio de su voz. Desvió la mirada permaneciendo callada. Scorpius tomó aire y relajó los hombros.

-¿No te das cuenta de que me costó mucho recuperarte y que no te perdería otra vez? Bastante difícil eres tú como para convencerte. Además, que a ti y a mí aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, ¿no?  
-¿Cómo qué? – le preguntó Lily, calmándose ella también.  
-Ya sabes. Casarnos, vivir juntos… Ir a por el primero…

Scorpius le acarició el muslo con descaro y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Lily le dio un manotazo y él hizo una mueca.

-Joder, Lily. Qué arisca estás. Supongo que entonces se acabaron las noches como la del día de la boda, ¿no?  
-Supones bien.

Lily se lo quitó de encima y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué tal la reunión? – le preguntó, sentándose en el sofá.  
-Nada interesante. – El chico la imitó y se sentó a su lado. La rodeó con su brazo y jugueteó con el tirante de su camisón. - ¿Qué tal con Lysander?  
-Corté con él hace más de una semana. Lo habrías sabido si en vez de tontear tanto con la enfermera me hubieras hecho un poco de caso.  
-No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso, Lils.  
-Tampoco ha cambiado nada. Tú eres profesor y se supone que no puedes tocarme ni un pelo. ¿O se te ha olvidado?  
-Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse de eso, pelirroja…

El chico le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa juguetona.

-Oye Lils, ya que no le dimos buen uso a este camisón cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí como una leona el día de la tercera prueba en las mazmorras, podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora…

El chico metió la mano por debajo del camisón y le acarició el vientre mientras le mordía el cuello. Luego alzó la cabeza y miró a Lily. La chica cedió y le besó en los labios con ternura.

-Scorpius, no me gusta verte con ella. – le dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.  
-Yo no soy el que se acerca a ella, Lils. Ya te dije que solo somos buenos amigos.  
-Pero ella no te ve precisamente solo como un amigo, ¿o es que estás ciego?  
-Yo no puedo evitar mi gran encanto, pelirroja.  
-¿No te basta con tu club de fans? El otro día una de ellas me amenazó con decirle a McGonagall lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer nos vio en la biblioteca. Ya te dije que la gente nos podía ver.  
-Pero, ¿se lo va a decir?  
-No creo. Esas chicas tienen menos cerebro que tú, que ya es decir.  
-Vaya, gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa y con el albornoz puesto? – le preguntó Mary desde su cama. – Y a estas horas… Son las once de la noche, Lily.  
-He quedado con Scorpius. ¡Dice que me va a enseñar el baño de los profesores!  
-Vaya… Qué divertido – contestó la morena con ironía.  
-Tranquila, Mary, ya le diré a Scorpius que te invite algún día.  
-Bah.

Lily salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro. Scorpius ya se encontraba en la puerta del despacho con el bañador puesto. Lily se aclaró la garganta al ver el torso desnudo del chico. Los años no pasaban por él, eso sin duda. En cuanto la vio, Scorpius le besó en la frente y le cogió de la mano. A Lily se le hacía raro caminar por el castillo de la mano de Scorpius cuando siempre debían esconderse de las miradas y no podían pasear juntos a sus anchas. Por primera vez sintió que estaban juntos, como una pareja normal y corriente. Scorpius la guió hasta una puerta a la que hasta entonces la chica no le había prestado atención. Ambos entraron al baño, completamente desierto. Lily no podía negar que los profesores sabían cómo montárselo bien, pues el baño era enorme, parecido al de los prefectos, pero a dimensiones colosales.

-¿No te quejabas de que nunca hacíamos nada juntos? Pues ahora disfrutaremos solos de un baño.

Lily se desabrochó el albornoz y lo dejó en el suelo mientras Scorpius la miraba fijamente sin tapujos.

-Qué bien te queda el negro, pelirroja.

Scorpius rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la arrastró hasta la piscina. Lily intentó resistirse pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del chico. Scorpius se tiró y, para sorpresa de Lily, el agua estaba templada, en su punto. El rubio la salpicó y Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se apoyaba en la pared. El chico nadó hasta ella y la acorraló. Posó las manos en sus caderas, y luego toqueteó el nudo de la parte de arriba del biquini de la chica. Lily le lanzó una mirada amenazadora pero Scorpius le soltó el lazo con picardía notable en sus ojos. La chica se lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-Venga, Lils… - susurró el chico mientras besaba su mentón. - ¿No crees que nos merecemos un premio por tanta espera? Echo de menos tocarte…  
-Eres un depravado. ¿No piensas en otra cosa? – le preguntó Lily intentando contener una sonrisa.  
-Contigo es imposible pensar en otra cosa. Vamos, sé que tienes tantas ganas como yo.

Scorpius le lamió con la lengua su labio inferior mientras Lily empezaba a acalorarse aunque estuviera metida en el agua. Rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas bajo el agua, así como su cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Atacó sus labios mientras el chico acariciaba su espalda y la estrechaba en sus brazos. Sin embargo, el picaporte de la puerta se giró y Lily lo empujó al escucharlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Scorpius.  
-Alguien ha entrado.  
-Lo cierto es que sí, señorita, echamos de menos a su tía, pero necesitaba ese descanso tan merecido después de tantos años.

Lily y Scorpius se miraron con temor al escuchar la voz de McGonagall. Lily se tapó como pudo con la parte de arriba del biquini y los dos salieron de la piscina como si les siguiera un dragón que escupía fuego. Con cuidado, se escondieron detrás de una columna lo bastante gruesa y alta como para tapar a los dos.

-¿No te excita esto, Lils? – le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa e intentando a agarrar a Lily. La pelirroja le detuvo y se ató el biquini ante la mirada decepcionada y la mueca de Scorpius. – No sabía que McGonagall venía por las noches. Qué moderna es esta mujer.  
-Yo también la echo de menos, profesora. He vivido prácticamente toda mi vida con ella.

Lily dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz. Scorpius tragó saliva y miró a Lily con cierto temor. Era Bryanna. El rubio se asomó por el borde de la columna y vio a las dos mujeres metiéndose a la piscina. Lily le dio una colleja en la nuca. El chico ahogó un quejido y miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres quedarte a verla? Entonces ve a bañarte con ella.  
-No digas tonterías, Lils. Solo he mirado para ver si estaban ellas dos solas.  
-Ya, y ya de paso le echabas una ojeada a Bryanna en bañador.  
-Mira, hay una puerta trasera – le dijo Scorpius ignorando su último comentario.

Lily salió por la puerta silenciosamente seguida de Scorpius.

-¿Ese albornoz es suyo, profesora? – le preguntó Bryanna señalando el albornoz de Lily. McGonagall negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba.

Scorpius y Lily caminaron hacia la sala común en silencio. Scorpius la miraba por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando y se percató de que la chica no estaba enfadada, pero tenía la mirada perdida.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿no? – le preguntó el chico delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Lily asintió con la cabeza y entró sin decirle nada más.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX.

Pero al día siguiente no se vieron. Pasaron un par de días y ninguno de los dos había buscado al otro. Lily no lo había hecho porque no pensaba buscarlo para que luego sus planes fracasaran al ser pillados o interrumpidos, mientras que Scorpius decidió darle un poco de tiempo para que pensara y se diera cuenta de que sus enfados no tenían ningún motivo ni sentido.

Una mañana, después del desayuno, Lily sintió que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a picarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó Mary.  
-No sé – dijo la chica rascándose el brazo. – Me ha empezado a picar todo el cuerpo.  
-A lo mejor te ha sentado mal algo que has comido.  
-He desayunado lo mismo que siempre.  
-Lily, una chica de Slytherin le echó algo a tu vaso de leche antes de que te sentaras. – le dijo una compañera que se dirigía con ellas a clase de Encantamientos.  
-¡No me puedo creer que puedan llegar a este extremo! – exclamó Lily indignada completamente. – Pensaba que estas cosas ya habían acabado hace tiempo.  
-¿De quién hablas?  
-Del club de fans de Scorpius. Supongo que habrá sido una de ellas tratándose de Slytherin.  
-Te están empezando a salir manchas de todos los colores por el cuerpo, Lily – le dijo Mary señalando sus brazos.  
-En fin… Decidle a Flitwick lo que ha pasado, por favor.

Lily se dirigió a la enfermería refunfuñando. Esas chicas estaban locas, y sin duda estaban comenzando a investigar por su cuenta y a hacer caso a los rumores de nuevo, porque si no, no podía explicar a qué se debía todo aquello. Lily entró a la enfermería y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. Para colmo tenía que hablar con aquella mujer. Menudo día.

-Perdone. He tenido un pequeño accidente. – dijo la chica. Bryanna alzó la vista y la miró por encima de las gafas con el ceño fruncido.  
-Vaya, ¿qué ha pasado? – le preguntó levantándose de su asiento y observando las manchas de sus brazos que comenzaban a extinguirse por su cuello y piernas.  
-Algunas chicas pueden ser muy envidiosas – se limitó a contestar Lily con un tono evidente. Bryanna la miró con una sonrisa.  
-Ya veo. Ya oí hablar del club de fans de Scorpius.  
-No sé por qué lo hacen, la verdad. El profesor Malfoy y yo no estamos juntos desde hace años – dijo Lily sentándose sobre una de las camas. Bryanna rebuscó en su armario y sacó un pequeño frasco.  
-Deberías tomar tres gotas cada seis horas. Además, te pediría que te quedases hoy en cama. Puede que te dé un poco de fiebre. Y, Lily, no hace falta que me mientas. Sé perfectamente que estáis juntos.  
-¿Te lo ha dicho él? – le preguntó Lily tumbándose en la cama.  
-Lo insinuó.  
-Entonces, ¿puedo tomarme esto con la seguridad de que no me envenenarás?

Bryanna soltó una carcajada.

-Será un riesgo que deberás tomar – le dijo. – No te voy a engañar, Scorpius me gusta. Pero yo no soy como esas chicas de su club de fans, Lily. Sé cuándo una causa está perdida y el corazón de Scorpius no parece suyo desde que está contigo, por más que me pese. También confieso que a veces pienso que yo podría darle más que tú, pero por la edad y ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, cada vez que te ve parece no ser consciente de nada más y se olvida del mundo. Por lo que supongo que es imposible intentar algo que sé que no voy a conseguir.

Lily había escuchado atentamente la explicación de Bryanna. Le había sorprendido, para qué negarlo. Se esperaba que sacara sus uñas y dientes y que la amenazara diciéndole que le iba a quitar a Scorpius, pero había hecho todo lo contario, y eso era lo que más le enfadaba.

-Vaya. Me has sorprendido, no te lo puedo negar – dijo Lily.  
-Independientemente de eso, aunque yo no persiga a Scorpius como una chiquilla, no me negaría si fuera él el que me buscara, ¿comprendes?

Lily la miró fijamente. Sabía que Bryanna no decía aquello para incomodarla, sino que estaba siendo sincera con ella para evitar confusiones.

-En ese caso yo no me opondría – dijo Lily, aunque había conseguido asustarla un poco por el posible abandono de Scorpius. Otra vez.  
-Entonces, las dos sabemos muy bien en qué lugar estamos. – dijo Bryanna. Lily asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿Lily?

Scorpius entró a la enfermería y miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido. La chica se tapó con la sábana hasta por debajo de los ojos. Bryanna se aclaró la garganta y se retiró a su despacho. Scorpius se sentó sobre la cama de Lily e intentó arrebatarle la sábana de las manos, pero Lily se opuso.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Mary me ha dicho que…  
-Será mejor que no me veas así. – murmuró Lily.

Scorpius consiguió retirarle la sábana y observó las manchas que ya habían llegado a su rostro. El chico contuvo una carcajada y Lily lo miró estupefacta.

-No es tema de risa, Scorpius.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Perdona. – dijo el chico intentando ponerse serio. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
-Alguna loca de tu club de fans, para variar. ¡Tienes que controlarlas, Scorpius!  
-No puedo, ni siquiera a mí me hacen caso.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró a través del cristal que separaba la zona de camas con el despacho de Bryanna. La chica tomaba apuntes sin cesar con el propósito de no mirarlos.

-He estado hablando con Bryanna.  
-¿Otra vez con este tema, Lily?  
-Muy a mi pesar es una buena persona. Tiene tu edad, es guapa, inteligente…  
-Lily.  
-Y además – continuó la chica ignorándole -, podría darte mucho más de lo que yo te doy. Quizá deberías replantearte tus opciones. Tú y yo discutimos todo el tiempo y a la más mínima nos gritamos y… Parece que no servimos para estar juntos.

Lily desvió la mirada con tristeza. Scorpius tomó aire y cogió a Lily del mentón para encontrarse con su mirada.

-¿Te acuerdas de la noche en la torre de Astronomía? – le preguntó. Lily rodó los ojos.  
-Cómo para no acordarme. Me pinché con la rosa que me diste.  
-Aparte de eso, te dije que enamorado de ti como un imbécil, ¿te acuerdas?

Lily lo miró sin decir nada.

-Creo que nada ha cambiado desde entonces, y tú ya lo sabes. ¿Por qué dudas tanto?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor porque llevamos así mucho tiempo y esto no parece aclararse. Conmigo tienes que verte a escondidas todo el tiempo, siempre hay problemas y discutimos por cualquier tontería.  
-Bueno, tienes razón, pero si discutimos es porque tienes un carácter peor que el de mi padre.

Lily entornó los ojos y Scorpius sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto. Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Lily sonrió levemente y lo besó en los labios.

-Perdonad, pero… No puedo dejar que hagáis eso – intervino Bryanna. – Puede ser contagioso.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y se separó de Lily.

-Vendré después a verte.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y el chico se retiró.


End file.
